The Perfect Man Niley Rated M
by niley4eva2012
Summary: Please read: I promise that this series will be a good one. Niley Rated R for later use ; Niley Miley is the girl with a loving family but she has found no love...Nick is the guy with a father in jail and a mother who doesn't love him, will he find love?
1. Trailer

**Okay this is my first Niley series on here but I do have another Niley series on Youtube my account is just niley4eva2012. Some of you may know me but anyways to the trailer:**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a girl who had a loving family…Her name was Miley Cyrus…but she wanted a love of her life…She wanted "The Perfect Man." Her heart destined for another she waited at her doorstep until that night when a boy introduced himself as Nick Jonas…

On the other side was a boy who had a messed up family his father was in jail and his mother didn't want him…He was always out of the house and he knew the neighborhood…Of course he would, he was around it so often. One night he was taking a walk on a random street when he came across a girl he never met before. It was Monday and school had just gotten out on Friday.

This summer will turn for the best…or the worst???

There's LOVE…

There's DRAMA….

There's JEALSOUY…

There's HATE…

There's FRIENDSHIP…

There's PATIENCE…

There's COMPASSION…

Introducing "The Perfect Man" Rated R for later chapters. Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 1: Hi, Nice To Meet You

**Here is the first chapter to my niley series on here hoep you like and 5 reviews till next one!!! :)**

* * *

I woke up and looked over at my alarm clock that showed it was 10:00am. I quickly sat up, "Dang! I'm late for school!" Then I realized that there was no school today, yes it was a Monday. But it was also summer. I couldn't believe that this coming year I was going to be a senior. Finally a senior!

I just didn't have one thing mostly everybody else had…a boyfriend.

I contemplated myself every night why I was so ugly. Was that the reason I never had a boyfriend. Was I to good in school, I always got A's but what was my problem?

I was turning 18 this fall and still…I have never been kissed…I got out of the bed and went downstairs and ate a slow breakfast. My parents were working and my best friend Emily was spending the night at a friend's house. I sighed, I really knew where my best friend was. She was actually at her boyfriends house doing I don't know what. Every time I asked she blushed. She was 20 and still living under this roof. She was adopted, so technically she was my sister, but we both agreed to call ourselves best friends anyway. I went and sat on the couch thinking about life or what I would do this summer. Then I went upstairs, dressed into a sports bra and running shorts, grabbed my Nike shoes and decided to go for a jog.

As I pulled my shoe's on I heard Emily come in, "Hey Em."

"Hey Miley. Wha'cha doin'?"

"I'm just going for a jog to the park. I'll be back later."

"All righty. See ya sis."

"See ya," I walked outside and looked around me. It was a nice day with a little bit of cloud coverage so it wasn't SO blistering hot.

I pumped up myself and then I jogged.

I jogged…

I jogged…

And I jogged…

Suddenly I stopped for a rest at a house. Then I heard yelling. I tried to block out the sound but it was just so loud. I turned my direction to the house and listened while I caught my breath.

"Do you're chores Nickolas!" a woman said.

Then I heard a velvet voice but it was yelling say, "I do all the chores! Gosh, I can't WAIT to be 18 and move out! I just have a year left. Not even! I HATE YOU!"

Not wanting to eavesdrop I turned away and started running again. Only curiously I looked back and I saw a tall boy turn and walk the opposite way down the street and then swallowed up by distance.

I kept jogging and then I went home. The first thing I noticed when I came back in the house was that it was 3:00 I had jogged for a long time and it felt great!

I slowly regained my breath and plopped down on the couch and switched on the T.V. waiting for someone to say hi to me.

I really wasn't focusing on the T.V. screen. I was thinking…

About love too…I had never had a boyfriend, never been asked out, never been kissed, and I still had my virginity too. I hoped that one day I would meet Mr. Right, but I was desperate. I NEEDED someone soon or surely I would die!

My emotions got the better of me as I slumped back in the couch as tears welled up in my eyes and then slowly started falling.

At that moment Emily came downstairs and noticed me crying at once, "Miley!" She ran over to me, "Are you okay? What's wrong!?"

"I-I ju-just-" I sobbed hard now. It wasn't fair. She had a boyfriend and I didn't.

"Shh Miley. It's okay. Calm yourself."

After about twenty-thirty minutes of crying I noticed Emily's arms around me in a very embracing way. She repeated, "What's wrong Miley?"

I took another deep breath and then said, "It's just, it's not fair. You have no idea how jealous of you I am right now Emily."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because you have a boyfriend! I don't! I've never been kissed and you have! I want that feeling!"

"Shh, calm Miley. It's allright. Just think that you are going to find a boyfriend this year."

"I can't wait that long, I want it this summer!"

"Shh!" She embraced me tighter and let me calm down my breathing.

Once I started calming down she said, "Everything will be fine Miley, if you just believe."

I nodded, not wanting to speak. I looked at the clock. Had I really cried for four hours?! Wow! I told Emily I needed some fresh air and hesitantly she unwrapped her arms from me, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

I got up and changed into a nice blouse and jeans and went through the front door to the porch and I sat there waiting for probably nothing…

NICK'S POV

His mother screams at him, "Take out the trash!"

"Fine! But when I turn 18, I am so outta here!" He slammed the door as he grabbed the trash and then he decided on taking another walk. He never wanted to go in that house ever again and he new it.

He started walking down every street. Just back and forth. Suddenly he was on any old random street so he took it. He was halfway down the street when something caught his eye.

A girl…

He looked around, expecting a boyfriend because she was so…well HOT.

There wasn't one in sight.

She seemed to be staring of in space and thinking. Her hair was the perfect brunette he had in his dreams so he took step closer. No, he thought. She can't know about me and my life. If she does know, she'll runaway like all the other girls did when they found out before he even got his first kiss.

He decided he better keep his distance so he stayed where he was and stared at her.

MILEY'S POV

I was just thinking about a perfect guy of my dreams when I saw him…I quickly glanced but then went back to daydreaming. That's the guy! He looks like it in my dreams! But wait…Is it fate? Should have I broken down on my best friend earlier? I usually got what I wanted when I cried. Confused on my thoughts I noticed the guy take a step closer and then stop.

I noticed that his expression said he wanted to come over but was scared. I decided to give it a shot.

I raised my hand and slowly waved him over after five minutes of just staring at me.

He cautiously walked over and what seemed like an hour he sat down next to me.

"Hi," he said looking away for the first time. I noticed that he had blushed.

"Hi," I said. Come on Miley think, "Who are you?"

"Um…my name's Nick…Nick Jonas," he hesitated on his last name like he wasn't sure I needed to know that. He then sacredly looked up at me for a response.

"Oh that's -uhh…" come on think Miley. I can't breathe! "Uhh-nice name." I smiled and then I noticed the look in his eyes asking me for my name. "My name's Miley Cyrus."

"That's a pretty name."

I blushed, "Thanks."

"So have you ever had any boyfriends?"

I looked down at that point, "No, I wish I did though," as soon as I said it I regretted it.

"Oh…" he looked down, "Well, if it helps…I've never had a girlfriend…" he looked down and he looked like he was about to cry.

Wanting to comfort him I said, "It's okay, I know what you're going through…" At that moment I knew I shouldn't have said it. I started bawling… Almost instantly I felt an arm go around me and I felt chills through my spine and I noticed that Nick had wrapped an arm around me. I stopped crying immediately.

He noticed what he did and said, "Whoops sorry," he was about to pull his arm back when I said.

"Wait…it calms me down." I managed a smile and he smiled back.

"Okay," he said. He seemed to like this position as well.

Very slowly I let my head rest on his shoulder. And then I felt a hand close around my hand.

Sparks jumped inside of me and instead of wanting to stop I wanted him to kiss me.

I slowly brought my head up, and looked in his eyes. They were a chocolate brown. I started swooning imagining myself in his eyes swimming in a sea full of chocolate. "I love your eyes Nick."

"I love your eyes Miley."

I blushed but I couldn't turn away. He was just so dang cute!

Then he asked me a question, "Miley, will you let me kiss you?"

He waited for permission.

I looked at him, "I don't know we hardly met."

"Well don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well?"

"This is my first kiss, I'll be terrible."

"It's my first kiss too, don't worry. We can enjoy this together."

I smiled and he knew I was going to give in soon enough.

He leaned in close, my stomach felt like I had butterflies in them.

He leaned in closer, and my heart started beating faster and faster.

He was an inch away from my mouth, is it getting hot out here or is that just me?

Then he kissed me. It wasn't a normal, 'oh I like you' kiss, it was a kiss saying 'I love you'.

My knees were weak and it was a good thing we weren't standing because I would just fall over.

I felt his hands on my back tracing it. I moved my hands to his hair and felt his curls just go gently around my fingers.

While that was going on the kiss was amazing. I felt his tongue move to my lips and he bit my bottom lip softly asking for permission. I'm glad that he was so careful. I let him, I moved my mouth open wider and noticed that we were now making-out! I couldn't believe it! I thought a kiss was grand!

Then he started twisting his tongue around mine. I felt myself moan a little. Wanting to let him get pleasure too, I pushed his tongue back inside his mouth, followed by mine. We twisted as one, over tongues. Swirling around each other.

Finally after probably an hour we broke apart with a final kiss.

I didn't notice it before but Nick had his hands around my butt. He noticed and he quickly put them on my back, "Sorry," he said.

"I didn't mind Nick. In fact, I didn't even notice they were there." I smiled and he smiled back, "It was nice to have met you Nick."

"You too."

He quickly kissed me again, "Will we see each other again?" I asked now worried.

"Oh…you can count on that." He winked, "I'll meet you tomorrow at the park?"

"Sure, what time?"

"You chose."

"Um…is 8 o'clock to early?"

"Nope perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay," we kissed one last time and departed. Was that just me or did I get a boyfriend in one night?! Oh well, I shrugged my shoulders and went into the house and sure enough not only did we make-out for and hour. We made-out for two! Wow, I said to myself.

Suddenly my sister of which I call her friend came downstairs, "So who was that Miley?"

Great. She must have watched Nick and mine's whole show from the balcony, now I have to tell her…

* * *

**I liked wrtting this and I hope you liked reading it, I also have another Niley series on YouTube: niley4eva2012 so check that out and 5 reviews for next one! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Movie

**Hope you guys like and please review I was just to desparate to put it up now so hope you like and REVIEW!!! Enjoy, I work hard on all my stories and be sure to check out my niley sereies on YouTube. My accounts niley4eva2012 Thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Movie

"The Perfect Man"

"Um-" I stuttered, "A-a guy."

"I know! Who?!!" she put her arms on my shoulders.

"Um Nick…Nick Jonas." She gasped, "What?"

"Nick Jonas did you say!?" She quickly stepped away from me as though I had a disease.

I nodded slowly, "What's the matter?"

"Miley, have you been living under a rock?!"

"Um, why?"

"It's the Nick Jonas from our school. You know, the one where his dad's in jail and his mom doesn't want him, I heard he lives in the streets most of the time."

"It can't be him, he looked decent and he was so sweet…"

"Yeah he seems that way now. I heard his heart is as small as a peanut, and he's been with other girls."

"So I don't believe it!"

"No seriously Miley. I mean BEEN IN other girls…like sex Miley."

"He can't…"

"He did. Just stay away from him, promise me?"

"Sure," not going to.

"No…mean it Miley. Don't get caught in his game, I heard he made three girls pregnant last year!"

"I promise," And with that I went upstairs to my room and shut the door and thought on my bed.

He can't…He's a sweetheart and besides, I'll find out tomorrow anyway. Hopefully Emily won't be up. My fingers were crossed as I laid down and fell asleep…

************ *

The next morning I woke up at six, I left a note telling my parents I was out for who knew how long and might spend the night at a friends house and started walking to the park early.

It was 7:30am when I arrived and the sun had just peaked over the horizon.

Suddenly I heard a slight snore. I turned my head and not wanting to disturb a boy sleeping, I just sat there waiting for Nick to show up.

Then I heard my name being called softly, "Miley…Miley…" I turned to the boy again and again he said, "Miley…"

How could this boy know my name, or it could be another Miley. Then I got to thinking…Was this Nick? Was what Emily said true? Before I could think any further an alarm went off and he slowly awoke.

I looked down at my watch and it said 7:45am. I looked back at Nick who was rubbing his eyes. Any second he would look up and noticed who would be staring at him.

Suddenly he looked up and noticed me, "Miley?"

I slowly nodded as he came to me, "Your early?" He said it as a question.

"Yeah, did you sleep out here all night?"

He sighed, "I don't want to lie to you Miley. I love you," Realizing what he said he shut his eyes tight.

We stood there in silence for a minute or so until he broke it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

I kissed him really quickly, "It's okay Nick. I love you too. But one question, why were you sleeping out here?"

He looked down, "Don't you know my family Miley?"

Wanting to say yes but then I wanted to find out the true facts about him I said, "No."

"Well…How do I start…I've never had to explain it to anybody before. They know…Let's see…"

"My father's in jail. He was raping my mother and other women. My mother hates me, she says she wishes I was never born. I have no siblings and every night I sleep in the streets because I'm not wanted at home." He puts his head down and I see a tear rolling down his chin.

I brought his chin up. "It's okay Nick," I wiped his tear away from his cheek, "So what do you want to do?"

He looked me in the eyes and smiled. His smile was so sweet and innocent as if he grew up in a family like mine. He was so strong and I loved him, I meant it too. "Do you feel like a movie Miley?"

"Sure," so we walked hand in hand to the movie theater. Halfway along I tripped over my feet. How clumsy of me and I was just about to fall flat on my face when Nick caught me, "Thanks."

"No problem. Here, I know you're getting tired of walking." He opened his arms wide to let me lay in them. I shook my head.

"I can make it Nick."

He stared me down and I gave in. He picked me up and I thought I was to heavy but he must have thought I felt as light as a feather because his breathing was still normal after five blocks.

Soon we came to the theater and it was 9:45am. I looked at what was playing and I noticed a romantic movie playing at 10:00. I looked over at Nick and he confirmed my thoughts saying that the romantic movie would be the movie we would be seeing.

He put me on my feet again and we walked up to the front window and he bought the tickets. "Two please." He received the tickets and we held hands as we walked into the theater. He led the way and I noticed that he led the way to the back of the theater.

"Why are we in the back Nick?"

"Uh…I just don't want to get noticed. You know…everybody knows me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but not in a good way."

"Oh." We sat in the middle of the very back row and waited until the movie started. We were there 15 minutes early mind you.

"Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want popcorn and drink?"

"Sure."

"Mind if we share? It'd be cheaper."

"I don't mind."

"Okay," he got up and left. I noticed that the closets people to us were five rows ahead of us and they were giving me a warning/scared expression on their faces, I ignored them as I fidgeted with my skirt. Five minutes later he returned with a large bucket of popcorn and large drink. "Here we go. Now we're ready for a movie." He leaned over and kissed me. I pulled away not wanting to make-out in a theater full of people. He looked at me confused.

"Not here," I muttered and he smiled knowing the reason.

Then the movie started and mid-way through I then felt Nick's hand on my left knee. He was on the left side of me too. He started massaging it and it felt so good too. I never thought knees needed massaging, but I guess they do. Slowly very slowly during the movie his hand made it go up higher and higher on my thigh. I moaned softly as it traveled to my upper thigh just below my skirt.

My eyes started going out of focus and I hardly heard the movie at all anymore. Then slowly his hand brought up my skirt and made its way to my inner thigh. I snapped out of it, "Nick!" I gasped.

I grabbed his hand out and put my skirt back down, "What? You liked it, I could tell." He whispered, I also felt a smile in his voice.

"Just not here." I whispered back. Deciding to be safe I took his hand on my knee and just held hands. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore, I noticed. I was though and then he started playing with my fingers. Then my hands changed positions, I unclasped them from his hand. I wanted to see this movie. I didn't want to be distracted by him playing with my hands. Then his hand found its way to the bottom of my skirt hem. He stopped there and I was glad he respected my wishes.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck and I knew Nick was breathing on me. I could smell his scent and it just was so perfect…but wait, I turned my eyes back to the screen and focused on the movie. I then heard him whisper to me, "I love you Miley."

Very gently he kissed my neck. I seemed to get hotter just then, but I wasn't going to give in, in a movie theater, no way. I listened very hard to the movie. Then Nick kissed my neck again, this time with a little pressure. I gasped as I squinted my eyes to the movie. He started repeatedly kissing my neck. I closed my eyes feeling so relaxed. He sucked softly and then it got harder. I moaned softly knowing I was in a theater full of people. I felt his hand again slide up beneath my skirt. This time I couldn't fight, I was so relaxed. At this point I was getting really hot and suddenly his hand was on my private part beneath my skirt and on top of my underwear. I moaned but thinking quickly he kissed me on the lips before it became to loud for people to notice.

I felt his lips pushing for entrance to my closed mouth. I opened my lips and let his tongue come through. I felt him gently rub my pussy and I felt so hot I was getting wet down there. Suddenly realizing this I moaned one last time loudly in his mouth before I pulled away, "Nick, not here, as much as I want to, stop."

He pulled his hand away from beneath my skirts, "Okay, I know you liked it though."

"I did Nick. Just not here in a theater full of people. Let's just finish with the movie. It's almost over."

"Okay," I grabbed his hand to make sure he wouldn't do anything else because I desperately now needed to get home and change, and probably take a shower as well.

After the movie was done we walked out and I quickly went to the bathroom. Yep, I definitely need to change. I came out and he was looking at me nervously, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, "I went to far, didn't I?"

"No Nick…Well, maybe for a movie, but I liked it." I blushed and he took my hand and kissed me, "Let's get to a hotel…"

I pulled away, "A hotel?"

He nods, "Yeah, don't you want to?"

I laughed, "We met only yesterday!"

"Yeah, but I love you."

"I love you to Nick."

He kissed me with more passion, "Then why not?"

"Fine, let's stop at a store first. I need to pick out some more clothes. You made me…well you know…and now I need to change and probably take a shower."

He smirked and we walked to the store, got a couple of clothing each and headed to the hotel…

* * *

**Next one will be up I don't know for sure but if there are more reviews the next one will be up faster!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Long Day

**Hope you like this chapter. Oh P.S. more reviews would be nice, I got six on the last one but I don't mind more :) Thanks for liking this seres ;)**

* * *

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 3: The Long Day

When we arrived at the hotel we ordered a room, the lady asked, "One or two beds?"

I looked at him and he looked at me, "I'll sleep on the floor," he whispered to me and he told the lady, "One bed please."

"How many nights?"

"Just one, thank you."

"Here's your key."

"Thanks." He grabbed my hand that was free of our clothes and we headed toward the stairs. We climbed for what seemed forever in a circle until we reached the right floor. And then we walked to our room and went inside.

When we walked in I gasped. There was a very nice king-sized bed with a flat-screen T.V. over the front of the wall. I also noticed that the bathroom was bigger than the one at home. There were two sinks and it looked as if you could fit four people in the shower instead of just one. I looked at Nick who was also looking around too, "How can you pay for all this Nick?"

"I have like a billion dollars from my grandparents that I've saved up all my life so I can spend a lot not to mention getting rid of anything unimportant." He smiled to himself knowing that even his mom didn't know where all the secret money was.

"Wow Nick now I really love you." I leaned over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss but before I would let him deepen it anymore I pulled away, "Now it's time for m shower, so will you wait?"

"Come on, let me come in with you, it can hold more than one person you know,"

"I know Nick, but it's private. No," He groaned as I took my clothes in the bathroom and shut the door behind me, "Allrighty," I said to myself as I turned on the shower to very warm and stripped down. I tested the water and it was fine temperature and then I went into the shower. As I finished washing my hair and now shaving my legs I heard a click to the door and a voice enter.

"Miley?"

"Nick! Get out!"

"Miles, I need to use the restroom!" Luckily the curtain wasn't see through and the toilet was on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"Okay fine. But hurry," I went back to shaving my legs.

I heard a flush of the toilet and his voice sounded like velvet, "Miley, I love you and I stink too babe. Will you let me come in there with you?"

As much as his voice sounded so good, I said, "No Nick. You don't want to see me…I'm ugly…"

"No your not!" He practically screamed.

"How do you know Nick? How?"

"Well if you let me see, I'll judge."

"No Nick."

"Miley, I love you, okay? Don't you believe that our love is true?"

"We hardly met Nick!"

"So? Please Miley…you'll see me. I've already stripped down…Please."

"Okay fine…wait…" I heard his feet stop moving toward the shower, "But I get to see you first. Deal?"

"Aww Miley. That's not fair!"

"Do you wanna see me at all?"

"Well yes…"

"Then I see you first…Ready?" I heard him sigh.

"I guess so…"

"On the count of three. One…two…three…" A little conscience myself I hastily put my head around the curtain so the only thing he would see of me would be my head.

What I saw I gasped. I noticed his six pack abs that were completely divine. His thing would probably be seven inches. I started giggling and he looked up nervously. "Can I see you now Miley?" he whined. I started giggling more and shut the curtain, "Please…" I heard him moan.

"Alright. Come on in Nick…" I got myself ready and I re-wet my hair hoping it would make me look sexier.

I saw his hand at the end of the curtain and very slowly he slid it back and stepped in with his back to me. I gasped. He has such a cute butt! "Can I turn Miley? Please?"

I giggled, "I didn't tell you to come in backwards Nick."

"I know…It's just I want to let you know you can trust me."

"I trust you. Now turn around. I'm ready."

Very slowly he turned around and faced me. For a minute he just looked all around me. My breasts, my stomach, down past my knees. Then I turned around and showed him my butt. "Were you expecting more Nick?"

He looked me in the eyes as he said his next phrase, "Miley never say that. You are so gorgeous." In his eyes I could tell he wanted me badly and for some odd reason I wanted him desperately back. I took a step forward and so did he at the same time. He leaned over and kissed me. Automatically sparks blew everywhere. My hands were around his back tracing it and his hands were on my butt. Ever so gently he squeezed it. I gasped into his mouth as my mouth opened and his tongue came desperately in and obviously wanting more.

He released the kissing and then moved to my neck and started kissing there instead. I moaned softly and then a little louder as he went from my neck to my collarbone. I threw my head back but then put it automatically back up since water was squirted into my face. I felt his hands move from my butt to my left and right breast. I moaned louder as he played with them until they got hard. Slowly his mouth went from my collarbone to my right breast and he played with it with his tongue. I moaned louder as I grew hot and I felt something come out of me down below. As I moaned he smiled and carefully started playing with my right nipple and sucking on the left, giving it just as much attention.

I moaned louder wanting more so he kissed my breast one last time and moved his lips down and down. Briefly he stopped on my belly button and teased me there. "Keep going Nick," I wanted to scream but I just said it anyway. He moved his hand to my pussy and started rubbing it gently. I moaned even louder then I did before, then he moved a finger to my hole and stroked there. I felt myself getting wet. And it wasn't because of the shower, he put his finger inside me and I screamed. Worried that he would take his finger back out I yelled, "Just keep going!" He put his finger in and out of me…eventually he had two and then three. I was breathing heavily now. "Nick do me now!" I screamed, "I want you! Do me!"

And so he did he took his dick and slowly at first put himself inside of me. At first it hurt and I screamed but then he went faster and faster and then he seemed to be really getting into me hard, "Um. Nick I think I'm going to burst!" I felt my walls closing around his penis and suddenly I felt a small twang and he released himself from me. Looking down I noticed I was red and there was a little blood. But I knew it was the first time and so I turned away from him to rinse it away as I slowed down my breathing. It had felt like I had run a marathon and I felt so great. Marvelous. Special, that it was with Nick.

Nick, who was still behind me also gasping for air then wrapped his arms around me and I felt him cup my breasts, "I love you Miley. That was great, I loved it."

"Me too Nick…Me too."

He kissed my neck, "You wanna get out of the shower now Miley? Now that we are identical prunes now," he joked.

"Yeah, I've been in longer than you have though, remember?"

"Oh right…Yeah…"

I turned off the shower and we both got out and dried ourselves off and changed into our new clothes. I looked at my watch and it read 6:00pm. "Hey Nick, you wanna watch a movie now? And then turn in? It's has been a long day."

"Okay Miley."

We came out of the bathroom and went to the bed and sat and flipped the channels on the T.V. until we found a decent movie and we started watching it. Halfway through the movie we weren't paying attention to it anymore…

What I had experienced earlier with him I wanted to give the same attention back to him. I wanted to hear his moan now. I wanted that. I was going to start off slow though.

I started with a simple kiss. I leaned over and he turned to me just as I kissed his lips. He was about to pull away when I flew my hands up to the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. Suddenly realizing what I was doing he kept kissing me. I put my tongue on his bottom lip and then felt him open his mouth to make out. I was pleased I was turning him on…and myself at that matter. I felt his hands move under my shirt to my bare waist and very slowly move up to my breast which still was covered by my bra. Insanely he pushed me against the bed so now my back was on the bottom and he was on top of me and his hand slowly moved underneath my bra to rub my nipples. I moaned and only for a second I helped him take off my shirt and then I started kissing his neck. He moaned softly. It was such a cute moan as well.

I then took off his shirt and it fell to the floor as I kissed down to the hem of his jeans. I heard him moan ever louder as I noticed the bulge beneath his pants strike up. I knew it was almost time. Wanting to give the same attention back to me he pulled off my jeans and started rubbing my inner thighs. I moaned loudly. Now feeling wet and wanted more, but then I snapped out of it. I wanted to please him, not him to please me. So I went to kissing just above the hem of his jeans and slowly unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down. He kicked them off his ankles. Wanting to do something different I plunged my hand into his boxers and I could feel it. Suddenly I felt his hand pop in my underwear and start stroking my pussy. I moaned with him as we felt each other going. I decided to take the further step. After all I was supposed to be pleasing him.

I pulled down and off his boxers and I decided to tease him now. I started at and I pretended to climb his legs with my fingers, he grunted. "Miley stop teasing me! Just suck my dick!" I giggled and finally my hand touched his seven inches of pure flesh. I started stroking it gently at first and then harder, "Miley! It's gonna blow! Suck it!" This time I did what he said. I used all my strength to roll us over, now he was on the bottom and I on the top. I quickly positioned myself and stuck his thing in my mouth. It burst and I let some of it drizzle down my chin, then I licked the length of the thing and licked all the way from his belly button to kiss his lips. I noticed he quickly licked my chin to tast himself.

"You taste good Nick, Mmm…"

"I do, now it's your turn." I saw the lust in his eyes and I realized that we were never going to be even. Oh well. He then licked both of my breasts. I think he was in a hurry because he just wanted to get to the 'main course'. And then I felt him licking my clit. I moaned loud. As he played with it with his tongue, I started breathing heavier as he made his way to my hole. I felt him licking around it and then he plunged into it. I gasped with pleasure. He thrust in and out with his tongue.

I then felt my walls closing around his tongue, "Get ready Nick!" I screamed. He got himself ready as his hands were now on my bare waist and my fingers were tangled in his hair. Suddenly I burst and he drank my cum as I started relaxing still breathing heavily. I sat back on his stomach as Nick came back into view and he still had the hot liquid on his chin. I ran a finger over his chin and then put it into my own mouth. Mmm good, I thought.

"You taste wonderful Miley." I smiled then I sat back further so all he would have to do is put this dick up and he would be inside me once more. I smiled nodding to his confusion. He must have seen the lust in my eyes. He grinned as he flipped us over easily. I then felt him slowly push into me. I moaned at first with delight and then I screamed.

He started thrusting harder and harder, I could feel myself be one with him. We had pleased each other at this point. He was moaning, I was screaming and we were together. I then felt my walls close for a second time that day around his dick and the we released ourselves. I was breathing hard as Nick fell back against the mattress on his back and he was breathing hard too. I used all the strength I had to get up and use the restroom before calling it a night. As I flushed the toilet I looked myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe myself. I just had amazing sex with a guy I knew for one night! Twice actually now! I couldn't believe it. I got out of shock and I came back into the bedroom and Nick was sitting up, he looked at me nervously, he said, "Do you hate me now Miley?"

I gasped, shocked he would say that, "No, but let's talk about it later, I'm exhausted."

He nodded as we got under the covers together and I fell asleep on his chest with my arm wrapped around his waist and his left hand around my butt. I didn't mind, in fact it felt comfortable now. I loved Nick and nobody would ever take that away from me now…

* * *

**Hope you liked it and more reviews the faster I'll try to put up the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Running Away

**Hope you like and I will try to post a new chapter every weekend so here's this weekend. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 4: Running Away

The next morning I woke up to Nick's sweet voice humming in my ear. I yawned, "Good morning Miley, how are you doing?"

I looked up at him, "Just fine, it's just I need to get home and let my parents know I'm okay. I told them that I spent a night at a friends house so I better get home."

"Right, okay. Let's just lay here and enjoy this moment. Alright?"

I got up anyway, "I need to go Nick. I'm serious," I got up and he watched me get dressed. Remember, they were naked, "Nick…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah, you know…You are gorgeous…"

I blushed, "Yeah."

As I was already dressed it was my turn to watch Nick get dressed. Then we packed our stuff up, checked out of the hotel and walked hand in hand towards my house. We arrived two houses away, I kissed him good-bye, "Goodbye Nick, I love you."

"I love you too Miles."

"Oh and one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell ANYONE we had sex alright?"

"That's a no brainer Miles. Bye.":

"Bye," I squeezed his hand as I watched him walk off to who knew where, I walked into my house and there was a note on the door.

Miley-

Thank you for letting us know where you were at. Your father and I left on a business trip and your sister is at a friend's house for a day so you get the house to yourself for another day! We love you Miley. Now don't do anything rash. Love you!

-Mom

I read the letter over again and her words sank in, "Now don't do anything rash," I had just had sex twice with Nick and now, and now I could be--no I was not going to think that. I can't be. No, I went upstairs to my room and flipped on the T.V. and soon I fell asleep, I was after all exhausted from the previous night.

I woke up hours later to my hair being played. My eyes were still shut so I wondered who could be doing it, I opened my eyes and gasped. It was Nick, "Nick! Wha-what are you doing here?!" I tried sitting up but he held me back.

"I've missed you Miley. I needed to see you again."

"Wha-how did you get in here?"

He pointed at my window, "Isn't it obvious? Besides I noticed no one else is home…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh about an hour, but I enjoyed watching you sleep. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Uh…no…what did I say?" I started panicking.

"Nothing much…Just Emily, your parents…" he looked at me, "me…" his face grinned as I blushed.

"What did I say?" I was looking down as I said this. I was having a dream about him alright, and we were married and at the time we were having sex.

"Oh…" he tried to put on my voice, "faster nick. Faster! Ahh yes! Faster! Harder! Get in me!" I blushed as red as a tomato as he laughed, "You're hilarious Miley really. I was trying so hard not to laugh myself, he leaned over and kissed me. "I love you anyway Miles."

"I love you too, wanna watch some T.V.?"

"Sure," he twirled his hand around mine and we watched some T.V.

************ *

It was a whole month later when everything from my world right side up, turned everything, upside down.

Tonight was Nick and our 1st month anniversary and we both decided we would have dinner with my parents for them to get to know Nick more. They found out that I was dating him after they got home from there business trip. They didn't mind. In fact, they were happy that I had finally found love before I graduated high school. My parents didn't know about Nick's family though.

Emily wasn't to thrilled, she was nice to Nick when he was around. But when his back was turned, she hated him and his family. Oh well, I guess she just has to live with that.

Now it was the night that Nick would officially meet my parents. I was so excited by the time the doorbell rang, I jumped out of my skin and ran to the door. Luckily I had answered it, because Nick was wearing a new shirt with the tag still attached to it. He must have bought something nice to wear, "Um Nick. You still have your tag on." I pulled it off.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous and all."

"You've met them before Nick."

"Not like this."

"You'll be fine. They all love you," except for Emily, I added in my head and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen where the table was served for five people. We were having seasoned chicken for dinner.

My parents were already there and so was Emily. Nick and I sat opposite Emily and I sat next to mom and Nick, while Nick sat next to dad.

We all enjoyed dinner and the conversation. All to soon it was time for Nick to go home. Well…or so my parents thought…

I went up to my room and sure enough Nick was already there. I smiled as I shut my door. I turned to him, "Your full of surprises, aren't you Nick?"

"Well…"

I giggled, then suddenly I felt sick. It was so painful I had to keep myself from throwing up right then and there. I flew open my door and ran full speed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Nick was on my tail, "Nick go! Before your caught!"

He still had concern on his face but I was glad he went back to the safety of my room. No sooner then he left he was replaced by Emily. My parents wouldn't be able to hear me, they were on the opposite side of the house, plus they were asleep.

I threw up again as Emily pulled back my hair, "Are you alright Miley?"

"What do you think? I'm throwing up!" I threw up one last time and then I flushed and sat on the toilet, "Emily…I need to tell you something…"

"Anything, you're my best friend…"

"Sister."

"Well we say best fr--wait…you do have something on your mind," I nodded, "What?"

"I'm late Emily…late…"

"For?" and then she understood, "How late?"

"A--a week now."

"No!" she gasped. I nodded again looking down, "Miley did you--I mean did you and Nick, um--have sex?!" I slowly nodded my head and put up two fingers, "Twice!?" she gasped and she fell back on the wall and slowly sat down, "Are you pregnant?"

"I'll find out tonight…"

"How?" she looked back at me, "Mom and dad won't let us out of the house, besides I'm sure you don't want to explain it to them."

"I never plan to, but Nick can."

"How do you mean?"

"Nick's in my room as we speak Emily. He can go get the tests."

"But he was supposed to go home!"

"He doesn't have a home! Remember? I told him he could call this place his home."

"Fine. Good-night then Miley. I sure hope you aren't, but your signs say you are."

"Oh and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell mom and dad, they'll freak."

"I won't."

"And another thing…I'm running away with Nick if there is one, and don't chase after us."

Emily opened her mouth, closed it, opened it as if to speak, and then closed it and nodded her head, "Good-bye then Miley." We hugged and then went to each of our rooms.

As soon as I got to mine I opened the door and automatically shut it. I looked at Nick who was looking at me scared, "Nick…will you do a favor for me?"

He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around my lower back, "Of course…anything."

"Will you go to the store and get me a pregnancy test?" I wasn't looking at him when I said this. I was looking at his feet instead. He hugged me tightly but not extremely tight and then he was out of the window. I watched him until he ran out of sight and then I sat on my bed…waiting…waiting…waiting…

I must have dozed off because I woke up and noticed Nick was shaking me gently. I sat up and I felt sick again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Nick on my tail, he pulled my hair from my face.

He waited until I was done and I sat on the toilet. He had a plastic bag in his hand and the test inside. He gave me the test and watched as I took it. "When will we know?" he asked, his voice was shaking.

"In a couple of minutes."

We sat in silence as we waited. He grabbed my hand and we waited some more. After what seemed like an hour and then regrettably, I looked at the test and there was a little pink plus sign on it. I dropped it shocked at first and then I cried into Nick as he wrapped his arms around me tight. After about ten minutes I looked up at Nick who was also had been crying silently, "I'm sorry Nick, I should have been more careful."

"No Miley…If there is anyone to blame it would be me…I'm so sorry."

"Nick…"

"No, its my fault," we sat in silence as we took the news in.

I looked up at him, "We have to run away Nick…tonight…"

He looked at me, "What?"

"I don't want my parents finding out. We have to leave…forever…"

He nodded, "I'll meet you back here in an hour, I'll bring all my money and clothes in a suitcase. Get as much money as you can and clothes and we'll leave in an hour. I love you, I will help you with our child, I promise!"

I smiled, "Thanks Nick, at first I thought you were going to leave me."

"I will never leave you Miley, I promise, I love you way to much."

We kissed and then he pulled away and left through the window. I sat on my bed for a moment. I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it myself, I just couldn't. But I was, I sighed as I started packing up what I needed into my suitcase and backpack. I packed my laptop. Thankfully my parents had given it to me last Christmas for my senior year of high school and I packed.

45 minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it up to see Emily there. I brought her in my room as I whispered, "What are you doing here?! Go back to sleep!" I closed the door.

"Miley, I'll come with you."

"No. You stay."

"But Miley--"

I took her shoulders, "Stay. I'm leaving. Don't tell mom and dad, oh and don't call the police to chase after us. We'll be long gone out of the state."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, but delete my # off mom and dad's phone. I know they don't know my phone # offhand. I don't want their calls. Yours too." I hugged her tight. "I'll miss you sis."

She hugged me back, "I'll miss you too. And my niece or nephew as well."

I smiled, "Good-bye," I grabbed my stuff and was just about to go out the window when she said wait, I turned around and she was holding money in her hands. And it was a lot of money too, "What?" I looked at the money.

"Take this Miley, you'll need it."

"Emily, I can't take all your savings!"

She shook her head, "Take it Miley! You'll need it for my niece or nephew. Just take it!"

I smiled as I took all 1,000,000.53 of it, "Thanks Em, you're a great sister, and I hope we'll see each other soon. She nodded as I left through the window and as I came to the ground I felt a hand grasp my butt to help me down. I gasped loudly and then I realized it was only Nick, I sighed a relief, "Are you ready Nick?"

"Yes…our plane leaves in two hours and it'll take us an hour and half to walk there."

"Why don't we take a taxi?"

"One it'll be too much suspicion and 2, I hate cars of all sorts. Now if you ever get tired walking I'll carry you so just let me know, alright baby?" I nodded as he took my hand and I had my backpack full of stuff on my back, he was carrying his suitcase, while I rolled mine.

By the time I remembered to look back at the house, I was leaving forever, it had already disappeared. I could see it no more…

* * *

**Pease review!!!!!!! Thanks!!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: School

**I just couldn't wait any longer :) Hope you enjoy!!!!! :D**

* * *

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 5: School

As we were walking hand in hand I cried silently. I didn't want Nick to know about my crying so I kept my face away. I couldn't believe I was leaving my family, my best friend (sister), and especially my home. I was leaving a family who cared about me and if they found out that I was pregnant then I knew I would be kicked out for sure out of the house. I felt Nick squeeze my hand and say, "I love you Miles."

"I love you too Nick," my voice cracked just a little bit.

"Are you alright? Are you sure you don't want me to carry you now? We've probably now walked close to five miles."

I shook my head, I didn't want to show tiredness when my back was aching, my stomach was churning, and my feet started feeling like lead. I squeezed his hand tighter and said, "I'm alright Nick. Really."

He must have heard the pain in my voice because suddenly he picked me up, backpack and all, "Nick!" I gasped, "You can't carry me, my backpack, and my suitcase!" He dropped me and then he put my backpack on the ground. Then he took all his stuff from his suitcase (which wasn't very much) and forced it into the backpack, then he tossed his suitcase to a dumpster. He took the suitcase and wrapped the end of the backpack to the suitcase and he put me in his arms again, "Nick! Isn't it to much weight?"

"No, just fall asleep, I don't mind. We've got about 3 more miles and I'll wake you up."

"Okay…" I dozed off at first and then I fell asleep.

I had a dream about Nick obviously, but we were a little older and had kids. It wasn't a bad dream either. Our son and daughter were perfect. Wait a minute…they were twins too! I couldn't believe it! Twins! No…that can't happen! Oh well, it was a very good dream about Nick and I and we were happy too.

I felt shaken awake from the dream and then I heard Nick softly in my ear, "Wake up Smiley. We're here honey."

I woke myself up and I saw a big towering airport above us. I yawned and then he set me on the ground to walk again normally, "Miley?" He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Let's pretend we're engaged alright?"

"Nick…I don't have a ring!"

"Don't worry, it's covered," he pulled out of his pocket a beautiful ring and he knelt on one knee. I gasped, "Miley Ray Cyrus, I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

I was so happy that tears came to my eyes, "Nick…Yes!" I jumped up to him because I didn't want to bowl him over I just hugged him, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Great!" He slipped the ring on my finger that looked of diamonds and emeralds and took my hand and we walked into the airport the very same day I was asked to be married…

We got our tickets and thankfully the lady thought we were already old enough for 18 even though we were still 17. Then we took our luggage and got on the plane. When we sat down I sighed of relief. It was so comfortable that when I looked over at Nick he was already crashed in his seat that he fell asleep as soon as he sat down, so I did too…

By the time I woke up again we were still in the air and the intercom had just gone off, "We are landing in 20 minutes. Please re-buckle your seatbelts."

I looked over at Nick who was still sleeping and I noticed his buckle was not buckled up so I secretly buckled his belt without waking him up. I didn't want to wake him up just quite yet.

After about five minutes Nick stirred and looked at me, "How long have you been up?"

"About five minutes."

"Do you know when the planes landing?"

"Yeah, now 15 minutes."

"Okay," he looked down at the buckle, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, we've almost landed…By the way, where are we going?"

"Another place, we're in New York now."

"Why?"

"We have to leave the country so police won't chase us. Come on. Let's be the first one's off so we're not late for our next plane, it was very expensive."

"Alright."

As soon as we were allowed out of our seats we rushed to grab the stuff and rushed out of the plane. We ran and grabbed our suitcases and rushed to our next flight.

As we got on and settled down in our seats I asked Nick, "Where are we really going? Where?"

"Well…since you're pushing me so much, let's just say I rented a cottage in Scotland."

My eyes then felt like they were popping out of their sockets, _Scotland!_, "Wow Nick! Do they speak English up there?"

"Yeah…Most of the time…I hope," he smiled to himself and grabbed my hand and slowly we fell asleep. It probably was going to be a long walk so I fell asleep so I would have enough energy to walk to our very own cottage. I smiled at the thought as I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

************ *

I woke up and I could tell we were on the ground now. I looked over at Nick who was smiling at me, "Welcome to Scotland Miley."

I smiled back up at him, "Let's just get home."

As soon as we were off the plane we started walking…and walking…and walking…

After about six miles he noticed me get tired and he picked me up and carried me again, "Nick…"

"Don't worry Miley. We're almost there anyway."

After a few minutes I fell asleep again and then I was woken up a little later, "Close your eyes Miley. I want to surprise you."

I closed my eyes and he set me down on my feet again. We walked a little ways and then he stopped me, "Are we there yet Nick?"

"Yeah…now open your eyes."

Very slowly I opened my eyes and I gasped, "This is beautiful Nick!" The cottage was perfect and just the right size for a family too, "Can we go inside Nick?"

"Yeah," he grabbed my hand and we walked inside. It was very beautiful evening too. Then I realized the reality, "Nick…What about school? We haven't finished high school."

"No worries. We go to a pregnancy school. It's already settled, we start tomorrow. It's a class for teen pregnancies and their husbands or boyfriends or whatever. While you were on the plane sleeping I made a few calls and they start their first day of school tomorrow. Some of the girls in there could be our age or more pregnant. At last you still are skinny."

"Not that skinny, I'll get bigger Nick. It has only been a month but let's check it out. How far is it to walk?"

"Don't need to…"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"We have a family car."

"I thought you hated cars."

"Just U.S. one's and here in Scotland you can drive when your 15 so we're good," he smiled and took my hand, "Come here, I'll show you."

He took me to the garage and he showed me a very good van that was perfectly dark green with not a scratch, dent, or spot on it, "This is perfect Nick! But this is a lot of money I bet!"

"No…it's cheaper then it would be in the U.S. We're going to have the perfect life, I promise." He leaned over and kissed me passionately, I deepened it and he deepened it even more as he practically carried me up the stairs to the master bedroom. I felt him push me onto the bed and start feeling my sides frantically as he started kissing down my neck.

I moaned ever so lightly and then moaned more when I felt his hands move under my shirt and then squeeze my breasts underneath my bra, "Nick…" I moaned, "No…we can't when I'm…"

He squeezed a little tighter and he brought up my shirt a little, and he kissed just above the hem of my jeans and I moaned louder, "What?..."

"Pregnant…" I managed to gasp and break away, "I'm sorry Nick, but we shouldn't have sex when I'm already pregnant, it's just not right."

He sits back on the bed, "Fine…I love you so much Miley."

"I love you too Nick. I would though, if I could. It feels so good."

"I know. Let's just get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, good-night Nick. I love you."

"I love you too," I cuddled into Nick and he wrapped his arm around me and put it on my lower stomach where our baby was. I smiled and soon I fell asleep with the thought of a baby that looked just like Nick…

************ *

The next morning I woke up felling sick. As quietly as I could I sprinted to the bathroom and threw-up. After a few minutes I felt hands brush my hair back from my face, I looked up and sure enough, it was Nick, "Nick…I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

"No Miley. It's fine, I was getting up anyway."

I threw-up again, "Gosh…"

"Are you able to go to school today?"

"I have to Nick, it's just morning sickness. It'll be gone in an hour or so."

"Alright. I'll go make breakfast."

I nodded as he left, I made sure I wasn't going to throw-up again and I went downstairs. I smiled, he had made pancakes and eggs. He was so sweet that way.

We ate breakfast and then got ready for school. After we were ready he grabbed my hand and kissed me passionately as we walked out to the car. I hadn't been in a car since the beginning of summer and he hadn't probably his whole life, "Um…Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to drive? You don't know how…"

"I do. I read the driver's manual on the way here."

"Really? The whole thing!?"

"It's not that long as the U.S.'s," he smiled, "Don't worry, I know how to drive. You won't be killed, I promise. Do you trust me honey?"

"Of course Nick. That's why I love you so much," I smiled.

We got in the car and we drove to the school. My stomach was churning and it wasn't because I was sick. I was afraid I'd be the only girl with her fiancée there. I mean the U.S. had a lot of teen pregnancies but Scotland?

As Nick helped me out of the car I noticed that he was also nervous. Yes there were other cars in the parking lot but they could be the teachers, I was so nervous as he took my hand and gently squeezed it, I squeezed back as we walked inside the school.

We walked to the office because we didn't know where else to go. As we walked in there, there was already another girl. She was decent too, except for the bulge in her stomach. She was tall and blonde and her boyfriend was sitting next to her holding her hand and he looked ashamed of himself. She looked about three months into pregnancy too.

I went up to the lady, "are you the two U.S. people?" she asked. I nodded and looked at Nick who looked at me and nodded encouragely. I turned back to the lady and she handed us our schedules, "Here are your schedules and the reason why you guys start early is because nobody will stare at you because you are pregnant."

"Thank you," I took the schedules and Nick and I headed off to class. We came into the classroom and we sat down towards the back. We were the only ones in there and I knew it would happen. It would only be us and that blonde girl. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the girl walked in with her boyfriend and they sat right in front of us.

The girl turned around to me, "Hi…I'm Lilly…"

"Hi…" I said nervously, "I'm Miley and this is my boyfriend Nick…Nice to see we're not the only ones."

"Oh no. A lot more people will come. So where from in the U.S.?"

"Tennessee."

"Awesome…" she nodded her head and looked as if she had no clue where that was.

"It's just the mid-part of the U.S."

"Cool," she turned to her boyfriend, "Do you want to introduce yourself, or shall I?"

He nodded and said, "I'm Oliver, the father of our baby. It was just a mistake," he put his head down in shame.

"That's alright honey. We're just starting a family earlier then most people. That's alright…" she kissed him as I turned to Nick and smiled. I turned back to her.

"So how long now?"

"Oh about three months now. You?"

"One month now."

"Morning sickness a lot?"

I nodded and then the bell rang. A couple more couples came into the room and even a couple single mothers came in. I felt sorry for them. There was a girl as skinny as a stick but I would know in a couple of months that she wasn't going to be skinny anymore. She sat right behind Nick, "Hey, my name's Selena. You?" she wasn't really talking to me, she was talking to Nick.

"I'm Nick and this is my girlfriend Miley," we agreed to only say boyfriend/girlfriend so nobody would you know…

"Nice to meet you."

The teacher then came in and the bell rang and we started class. The girl behind us raised her hand and she was called on, "I have an announcement," she said and the teacher nodded and she went up to the front of the class, "Okay everyone, I have an announcement. Everyone come to my house on Friday for a rocking, kicking off the school year party! It'll be fun and it's at the street of Fairmount and Logas. Hope you all come!" and she walked to her seat and sat back down as we resumed class.

Class wasn't that bad, well okay. We were in a room full of sluts, all pregnant, but I made a lot of new friends, Lilly, Oliver…okay only two people, but Lilly and I are already BFF's and so are Oliver and Nick.

After school Nick and I decided that we would go to the party, maybe just to check it out. After all, we didn't care for parties much, so we would just go to be polite.

After we got home and to school each and every day we waited passionately until Friday night came………

* * *

**Please review for next one!!!!!! :) Hope you like this story just as much as I love writing it! 0_0**


	7. Chapter 6: Party Till You Drop

**Hope you like, most of you wanted the next chapter out so I decided to put it out, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I LOVE writing it! Please review! :)**

* * *

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 6: Party Till You Drop

It was Friday night now and now tonight was the night of the party at Selena's house. I had a hunch that Selena despised me, but I ignored that and planned on going since both Lilly and Oliver were planning on going. I wanted to dress up nicely but I was getting bigger, I felt like it again and again everyday. Emily was further along then I was but she was going just fine. Selena on the other hand hadn't changed since it started a week ago, she was still wearing extremely tight clothing and seemed to not be getting any bigger.

There was another guy in the classroom that always kept looking at me and won't take his eyes off of me, it was annoying, and his name was Cody, kinda like the thing with Selena looking at Nick. Nick told me one night that it was so annoying and he would always keep his eyes on me. He loved me after all.

I got dressed into a nice dress that was bigger but it didn't make me look fat and I was grateful, it was a nice blue, like the sky outside and then Nick was wearing a nice collar shirt and slacks.

We got into the van and drove to the party. We arrived and there were tons of cars and man do I mean tons! She must have been friends before she got pregnant too! There were millions! We barely had enough room for our spot, but we got out and held hands as we walked into the house.

I looked around, lights were flashing everywhere and then I heard my name being called, "Miley! Nick! Over here!" It was Lilly.

Nick and I walked over to Lilly and Oliver, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Oliver, "Nothing. Just chilling, come here Nick, I want you to see something amazing."

I looked at Nick, we had made a deal saying that he would never leave my side but I said, "It's okay Nick. Go have fun, I've got Lilly to keep me company, just come back in three hours and we'll go home. Alright?"

He nodded and I watched him go after Oliver, "So where are they really going?" I asked Lilly.

"I don't know…Oliver wouldn't tell me, he said it's only for "the guys" she rolled her eyes, "So you wanna go and dance for a bit?"

"Sure," we walked to the dance floor and danced for the rest of the night until Nick came back, his face was pale like a ghost and he had a shocked look on his face…

With Nick after he left from Miley

"Where are we going Oliver?" I asked.

"You'll see…"

He walked me over to the drinks and handed me one, "What is this?"

"I don't know, but it is good, and only the guys can drink it. They told me it was an energy drink. Drink it."

So I did. At first it was disgusting and then I drank another glass and another, another…

Then Selena walked up, "Hey boys…Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah," I said. I felt weird, like she looked like Miley and maybe even prettier.

"These are really good," Oliver said, holding up his glass.

"Good…Hey Nick, will you come with me?"

"Sure," I couldn't think right, but I ignored that, Selena was HOT…

We walked upstairs and we came into a room and she locked the door behind us, "This is my room Nick…" she pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down and she sat on my lap, "Now let's have some fun. Shall we?" she then took off her shirt.

I couldn't help but look at her chest, it was so beautiful, I felt myself get a hard-on but I said, "Aren't you pregnant though?"

"Not yet…" she said in a seducing tone, "Just kiss me."

Not knowing what I was doing (A.N.: He's drunk.) I kissed her, she pulled off my shirt frantically and I pulled down her pants, kissing down her stomach all the way. Soon I didn't feel my slacks or boxers on anymore and then I pulled her underwear down. Then…I had sex with Selena…

************ *

As I buttoned back up my slacks, I still had not put my shirt on, I couldn't believe myself…I had just cheated on my fiancée and badly too. Selena had fallen asleep so it was a good thing I didn't. I thought to myself, "What have I done? I can't believe I had just did sex with a girl I hardly knew! I can't tell Miley. Yes…its best if she didn't know…Yes…I won't tell her anything. I nodded and put my shirt back on and quietly slid the door shut as I walked back downstairs and over to Miley and Lilly. I hoped I didn't look to noticeable. I walked right up to them.

Miley's P.O.V.

I saw him walk up and he was so pale, "What's wrong Nicky?!" I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, it was shaking, "You're shaking and why do you smell like beer? Have you been drinking!?!?"

"I-I-"

"We're going home and never going to a party again!" I walked back over to Lilly and said good-bye to her and then I dragged Nick who was so stiff and still shaking out to the van and put him in the passengers seat. I got in the driver's seat and was just about to start the engine when he said.

"No Miley, I-I-have to dr-drive! Yo-you're preg-pregnant! You co-could get h-hurt!" It was kind of hard to understand him, he was stuttering badly.

"And your drunk! Your breath reeks, you can't do this anymore! I'll drive," I was furious at him, we had a baby on the way and he was careless enough to get drunk! But I didn't want to show too much anger. As long as he won't do it again!

"Miley…" he groaned as we started heading back to our house.

"What?" I reached toward his hand sympathetically. I was calming down after all.

"My h-head aches and I d-don't feel so g-good. What happened? The l-last thing I remember was walk-walking off with Ol-Oliver."

"You were drunk honey. You drank and you're not going to do it again correct?"

"Yeah…I fell terrible…"

As we came to our little cottage I helped him out of the car and into the house. I helped him get up to our bedroom and I watched him as he laid down and slept. I loved him but sometimes it was just to much. I should've cursed him down. Hit him for being so drunk, but I couldn't, I loved him way to much. I sighed as I laid down next to Nick.

I hoped he won't become an alcoholic. We had a baby on the way and I can't afford this…to have a husband like this…I closed my eyes and I fell asleep next to Nick…

I woke up to the sound of the shower going. I needed to use the bathroom, so I went in and used it, I heard his voice, "Miley? Is that you?"

"Yeah…How are you feeling?"

Much better, but terrible…I got drunk last night…" he shut off the water and he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself, he was soaking wet. He looked at me, "I'm terrible Miley…I don't deserve this baby. I should leave forever."

I looked at him shocked, why would he EVER say that! Tears came to my eyes, "You can't leave…Yes, you made a mistake, I have forgiven you, don't leave!" I rushed at him forgetting that he was holding a towel up to himself, or the fact that he was soaking wet, and I kissed him full on, I was happy he didn't smell of beer anymore. It was of toothpaste and I kissed him, even though he was soaking wet.

He never pulled away and he carefully picked me up and walked us back into our bedroom. We never broke our kissing. He pushed his tongue to my bottom lip and begged for entrance, wanting to keep him happy I let him in and we started making out. We made out as I felt joyous and magical. What we had was special. Nobody else could feel how we were feeling together right now. Our tongue's intertwined and mixed around each other, I loved it to death. I then felt his hands go up and under my shirt.

Lastly his hands tore my shirt up and over my head and moved his hands to my breasts (on top of my bra) and squeezed them ever so gently, I let out a slight moan in his mouth and I could feel a smile go to his face. I then felt his hands move to my back and then unclasp the bra that was there and he pulled it off my shoulders, I gasped, "Nick…we can't…I'm already pregnant…"

"Who says I was going to have sex with you?"

He sucked down my neck and I first started out softly moaning until it grew louder when he kissed my right nipple. He sucked on it and played with the other one. I moaned, giving the same attention to the other nipple, he did the opposite thing. Then he started kissing past my breast and down to the hem of my jeans. I was already wet to begin with but it was starting to go way to far. I pulled away, "Okay Nick…That's enough for today, you got me soaking wet everywhere, including my underwear so go get dressed."

"Aww Miley…A little longer?"

"No Nick…I'm already pregnant. We can't have sex when I'm pregnant…"

"Oh fine…" he kissed me one last time and we both walked into the closet and I changed clothes while he put on clothes. We walked back in our room and sat in our bed. He flipped on the T.V. and we started watching it.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know the gender of our baby in a couple of months?"

"Yeah!" he turned to me, "When can we find out?"

"Probably in 2 months."

"2 months!"

"Then it'll be 3 months in pregnancy, I'll look like Lilly. That reminds me…I haven't asked her what gender her baby will be, I'll go call her."

"Alright…"

I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where the phone was and dialed her number, "Hey Lilly, it's Miley."

"Hi Miley! How are you? You seemed to have left early last night?"

"Yeah…Nick got drunk…"

"So did Oliver! But he didn't know what it was, so I forgave him."

"Same here…Anyways…the reason I called was because do you know the gender of your baby?"

"Um yeah…I was wondering when you were going to ask. Oliver and I have a baby boy!"

"That's great!"

"Do you know yours?"

"No, I'm not that far in the pregnancy yet, but I'll be sure to let you know."

"Okay. So is Nick okay?"

We talked for the rest of the afternoon and then all to soon it was dinner. Nick and I went out to eat and then he told me to close my eyes and we drove somewhere else with my eyes closed, I felt so dumb, "Nick, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see Miley…"

I waited for approximately ten more minutes and then he stopped the car and then he took my hand and out of the car. Not wanting to talk now I just let him lead me…

Finally we came to where he wanted to take me, "We're here," he said, "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and gasped it was a gorgeous spot on a cliff overlooking the sea, it was so blue, the ocean. The surrounding area was greener then green and there was one tree of which we sat under, "This is so beautiful Nick! I love it!"

He nodded, "I figured you would," I smiled as we sat down and watched people as they swam in the sea below. It was such a beautiful sight even more when we watched the sunset. But all too soon Nick and I had to head home…….

* * *

**Remembe to review!!! I love your guises comments!!!! Remember I'm on YouTube as well!!: niley4eva2012 :check me out!!!! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Names

**Sorry guys it took so long but for some strange reason it wouldn't let me publish a new chapter up but I finally got it hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 7: The Names…

It was now a couple months later and I had a tiny bulge in my stomach, I was now four months pregnant and Nick and I still loved each other so dearly. It was now the day that Nick and I were going into the hospital and finding out what gender the baby will be, I was so nervous but mostly excited, so was Nick, oh and we never went to any fo the high school parties again.

"Nick you read?" I asked him as we walked out to the car.

"Yeah, I'm nervous on the gender though."

"Me too, I mean I don't really care as long as it's healthy," he smiled as he gently patted my stomach and then we got in the car and drove off to the hospital. Nick had grown fond of the van, it wasn't even a "guys" car, but it was a family car and we were going to start a family. It was almost graduation time. Alright…it was November but still, it was getting closer to freedom.

We arrived at the hospital and we walked hand in hand to the front office. They told us to go upstairs and wait. We sat in the waiting room and then I noticed another girl from our class there, how ironic…

She looked over at me and being polite, I smiled. She smiled back. I decided to be friendly, she was always quiet in the classroom, "Hi, I'm Miley…I don't think we've met. What's your name?"

She shook my hand and slowly said, "I'm Demi…"

"Nice to meet you…so you going to find out as well?" she nodded, "What do you think the gender of your baby will be?"

"I don't know…I hope it'll be a girl though, since I know nothing of guys and I have no boyfriend anymore…he dumped me!" she then started crying hard and I put my arm around her comfortably.

"It's okay Demi, it's alright. I know, it's scary but if you need any help, I'll be there."

"Me too!" announced Nick, "I'm Nick by the way and I don't think we've met." He shook hands with her, "Yeah, just give us a call if you need us," he smiled as a nurse came in.

The nurse called for Demi and she nervously went into the room, "You'll think she'll be okay?" I asked when she was out of sight.

"Yeah, she'll be fine…"

We waited for her to come out. And I thought of wanting to have a healthy baby girl. A girl who just looks like her father. I didn't mind, it was just a thought.

Then she came back out smiling, "I will have a baby girl!" she was excited now and I was happy for her.

"Congratulations!" Nick and I announced at the same time.

"Thanks! Hey, mind if I sit by you guys in class on Monday?"

"Sure…" said Nick as the nurse called my name, "Bye Demi."

"Yeah, see ya…" I added.

"Bye," and she walked off as Nick and I went into the room. It was time…

We walked in and the nurse said she'll be right back. I nodded nervously as Nick gently squeezed my hand as I sat on the bed and he stood behind me.

The nurse came back in and said, "Please lie down Miss Cyrus and we'll check how we are doing…alright? I nodded and laid back, "Now this gel will feel a little cold but not to worry." I nodded and felt her lift up my shirt slightly and put the gel on below my belly button, it was cool too. "Let's see, you both want to know the gender, correct?"

"Correct," said Nick.

"Okay, you welcome to look up at the screen," I looked up as she placed the device on my stomach, "Oh dear…"

"What?!" I practically yelled, "What's wrong with it!?" I started having tears to my eyes. My baby, our baby, was probably going ot be a miscarriage, NO!

"No no no Miley…It's not a bad thing, they both have very strong healthy hearts!" she reassured.

I looked back up at the screen quickly and I noticed two little heart beats moving, "What?..."

"They?" asked Nick.

"Yes, you have twins! Guys, congratulations!"

I said, "No way!"

"Yes Miley, you'll have both a boy and a girl! Congrats!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you doctor!"

"Your welcome, I'll leave you too be," she walked out of the room and I turned to Nick.

"Twins!" I was amazed, I was expecting just one baby, but two!

"Wow Miley. I'm shocked too. We must be lucky…hardly anyone will get twins and we were fortunate to be the couple that does!"

"Yeah, we should decide on names Nick, I mean we haven't even thought about it. Let's start with the boy…um do you like Nick Jr.?"

"No, because if he looks like you and maybe even has your personality instead of mine then it won't work…how about a simple name like Tim?"

"Nah…I want it to be unique…"

"Like Auroffe or a weird name like that?"

"No…not that weird…oh I know! James!"

"Yeah! I agree! That is unique name but not that unique and it is simple but not to simple! Perfect!"

"Ok…so middle name?"

"How about…Owen?"

"Yeah…so James Owen Jonas! Well…will be hopefully after we're married! Perfect! Okay, so the girl?" We thought. It was harder for me to think of a girls name for our soon to be daughter.

"Do you want a month name like April or June or something?"

"No, because they may not be born in that month."

"Um…what about Sarah? A common name?"

"No, why not…no that won't work."

"What about Kayla?"

"Yeah! And middle name should be…"

"Um…"

"How about Jordan?"

"No I've got a better name!"

"And what's that?"

"Hannah?"

"Yeah! That totally works! Now we have our kids names! James Owen-"

"-and Kayla Hannah!"

I quickly kissed him on the spot and he was shocked at first but he started to deepen it but I pulled away, "Not in the hospital Nick, let's get home." My voice sounded really seductive too.

He looked at me and then smiled. He winked at me and then he picked me up and he carried me out kissing me all the way back to the van. A couple of doctor's and nurses congratulated us but we ignored it. He buckled me in my seat and we drove back home.

************ *

I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom and alls I was wearing was a robe. I wanted Nick tonight, and I think you know what I mean. I looked on the internet for information and it said that it was actually healthy for the baby, but to be careful of course. I took a breath and then opened my robe to revel my body. I was the same as what I looked like before I got pregnant.

The only things different was that I had a bigger bulge in my lower stomach and since twins where on the way, I was bigger than most girls. My breasts were also getting larger as well. Soon or okay somewhat soon they were going to be filled with James's and Kayla's mouths. I slipped my robe back on and I walked back into our bedroom.

I noticed Nick was sitting on the bed and watching T.V. while waiting for me but as soon as I walked back into the room he turned it off and smiled as he looked at me, "Hello my Smiley Miley." he said.

Of course I had to smile, and then I sat down right next to him and we intertwined hands. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked and I nodded as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Don't worry, the babies will be just fine," I reassured him as I kissed him again only more passionately than before. I opened my mouth briefly because he had reached down to my butt and squeezed it gently, I gasped into his mouth and then he automatically put his tongue in my mouth and I knew he wanted to make-out.

We made out and then I put my hands to move up underneath his shirt…

Nick's P.O.V.

We had just gotten back from the doctor's office and Miley said she had wanted to freshen up in the bathroom and so she went in there while I went into our bedroom and sat on the bed and flipped on the T.V.

I wasn't paying attention to any of it though. I was thinking instead. I couldn't believe we were having twins! Two healthy 100% twins! I smiled, James Owen and Kayla Hannah, the two perfect kids.

At the hospital I noticed that when Miley kissed me, she wanted me. She wanted sex. I was happy, but what about the babies. She had told me that it was actually healthy for the babies, but I wasn't reassured. I watched as she walked into the bedroom and I quickly shut off the T.V. and I smiled to her hoping she would smile back, "Hello my Smiley Miley," I smiled, she looked so sexy in a bathrobe. I smiled again as she walked over and sat on the bed. I twirled my hand around hers as I watched until she looked at me, "You sure you want to do this?" I asked and I watched as she nodded and lean up to kiss me.

"Don't worry, the babies will be just fine," she leaned up to kiss me and I noticed that this time it was with more passion. I moved my hands down to her butt and squeezed gently. As soon as she gasped I flared my tongue into her mouth. I loved her so much that I wanted her so bad. We hadn't had sex in a long time really.

But I kept it real, if she wanted to then I'll go along, but I'm fine just making-out. Then I felt her hand go up underneath my shirt. I smiled into our kissing and quickly pulled it off. I could tell that she was desperate, I was about stick my hand into her robe but she pushed it away and say, "Take all of your clothes off first…" At that point I knew that she was serious about doing it. I obeyed without breaking our kissing and took all my clothes off including my boxers.

I started kissing down her neck now and then down to her collarbone as I moved my hands to her breasts (remember that she still has her robe on) and squeezed gently. She then moaned and I was turned on. I felt an erection suddenly and the very urge to go inside her, but I resisted, maybe she didn't want to go that far. She probably has clothes on underneath that robe.

I was confirmed however but I was wrong, as she slowly took off the robe I noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. I smiled as I leaned to her breasts and gave them attention as I felt them go hard under my tongue and fingers. And then I moved them down to her hips as I kissed to her belly button, I felt her jerk toward me, wanting more, and I was pleased that she just was so turned on, I went back up to her ear and nibbled it and softly said, "I love your breasts Miley." I heard her giggle as I squeezed them again and then I went back to the bulge that was our son and daughter and kissed our kids for the very first time, "Daddy loves you two," I whispered to her stomach and I kept kissing there.

I was focused on my hands of which were on her hips and very slowly I moved them to her inner thigh, 'Nick…" she moaned and I knew she was starting to get wet, I could feel wetness as I pushed my face into her clit and I licked all around for me to taste her, she moaned louder and she put her hands in my hair and stroked with it, "Nick…" she moaned again as I licked harder to her hole. Wanting to tease her I went back up to her breasts. I noticed the disappointment in her body language as I didn't do anything more, but I wasn't done yet…

I then surprised her by right away sticking my dick inside of her, she screamed with pleasure and then twisted her hands in my hair from pleasure, she had no idea what I had in mind and now she knew, she started moaning and so did I as we reached our climaxes. I grunted to enjoy my pleasure of being inside her and then I noticed that her walls were closing around my penis and I knew that any moment we would both burst.

And then we did at the same time and I released myself from her as I laid back into the bed, "That was amazing," she gasped.

I was breathless too, "You got that right," I leaned up to Miley who had her back turned to me and I wrapped my arm around her and put my hand on her bulging stomach, "I love you Miley, so much."

"I love you too Nick," she whispered. I knew that she was tired so I let her fall asleep.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that we had just had amazing sex. It was even more amazing then the last time. Last time we had lost our virginity but this time, well we felt as one person. I listened for her heartbeat and it was beating to the same time as me. We were one. We are one. we now, are one…and then I fell asleep and it could have been just an imagination but I swear I felt Kayla and James move underneath my hand…

* * *

**Again with the reviews???!! I only got 2 on the last chapter and that's pathetic so please review!!!!! I want to see how you guys feel! Please review and I'll post the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Baby Boy

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 8: Baby Boy

Miley's P.O.V.

It was a couple months later, about tow months and now I was six months pregnant and my best friend Lilly was in her month of nine. I told her that we were having twins and she freaked out, but in a good way. She had screamed good for you! And I was happy, her and Oliver were still together and they were expecting their son anytime now. Demi was now a little more talkative especially since now she made friends with Lilly and Oliver, she was due around the same time as me, yet she was smaller than me, of course I had twins coming, so I was going to have to be bigger than usual.

Selena kept on bugging Nick in class but he ignored her and even raised his voice a couple of times yelling, "Shut up! I never want to talk to you again!" She was also getting bigger with a baby inside, I guess she was pregnant, but just a late bloomer.

Nick and I drove to school and then the teacher put us in teams of three. I looked over at Nick who said, "Don't worry, I'll be with Demi, you guys can all be a group," I smiled and kissed him as he walked over to Demi and they went to the opposite side of the room and I noticed his look of disgust when Selena joined them, I felt sorry for him, I turned to Lilly, "So how's the baby? you doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's due in a week or so," she patted her bulging stomach, "I'll just be glad once he's out." I nodded and then she looked at Oliver and he nodded, then she turned back to me, "Miley…we have some bad news too…"

"What!?" I automatically looked at her stomach.

"No no. It's not my baby…it's Selena's…"

"What are you saying?" I looked over at her and she was flirting with Nick but he ignored her.

"She…I don't know how to tell you this Miley…but Nick had sex with Selena, and it wasn't protected."

I looked up at her shocked that she would say such a thing, then I shook my head, "No it can't be true, he would never do that!"

"Miley, before you and Nick came in she was telling the whole class that she had sex with Nick and now she's carrying hers and Nicks baby."

"No…I don't believe it, I won't!" My tears welled up inside. He just can't have cheated on me. I pushed the thought out of my mind, I would deal with it once we got home so I would just focus my mind on school for now.

We did our group and I kept looking at Selena and sure enough she seemed as much as pregnant since the party, but he would never cheat on me, he loves me for me! I decided to wait until we got home to discuss it.

************ *

When we came into the living room of our house Nick picked me up and brought me into a full passion kiss. I resisted as best I could and then he pulled away with a confused look on his face, "What's wrong Miley? Are you alright?"

I looks straight in his eyes and held back my tears saying, "You had sex with Selena…didn't you?"

He shut his eyes and looked down, "Miley…I can explain…"

"How could you Nick?! I loved you and what do you do? You go with another girl! My sister Emily was right about you! You're just a perv! You have sex with me and you go off to other girls!" I had tears in my eyes now, I couldn't help it.

"Miley…That's not-"

"Oh yeah right! We have twins on the way and then you go off and have sex with Selena! I can't believe you've been in her and now other girls!"

"What are you talking about Miley?! I lost my virginity to you that day! I had no control over Selena! I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing!"

I wanted to believe him but then I said something I almost regretted, "I HATE YOU!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I bought this house Miley! I LOVE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" I screamed at him and I hit him as hard as I could, "GET OUT YOU PERV!!!!"

"MILEY-YOU DON'T MEAN IT!??!" He yelled.

"I DO!!! GET OUT!!!!"

With that he looked at me with his red eyes poofy and crying, grabbed the keys and left the house.

I stood there for a second and then walked and laid on the bed crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe I just lost the love of my life. My soul mate. My significant other. I couldn't believe he cheated on me with Selena, so that's why she's pregnant, she was never pregnant to begin with. Not only that Nicks babies were growing slowly in me, but now there was a baby growing inside of Selena.

I hated him, I cried. Well I loved him so much still but right now I hated him, I told him to leave and now he was gone. Emily was right, he was trouble. A troubled man.

And now he was gone…

All gone…

My lover was gone…

I then cried as I fell asleep…

************ *

Nick's P.O.V.

I was crying as I drove away in the car. How did she find out?! She was never supposed to know, and now she hates me! I can't lose our love but now it is shattered…If she wants me to leave, then I'll leave…

************ *

Miley's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up stiff, I hadn't slept well and there were dried tears crusted on me, I looked down at my stomach, now I was going to be a single mother…I can handle it without Nick…maybe…I sighed and I got dressed and walked to school, after all, Nick took the van and he at least deserved that…Wait, why am I thinking about him…Stop it Miley…Stop…

I pushed him out of my mind as I arrived at the school and I noticed Lilly right away, "Hey Lilly…"

"Hi, are you alright, you seem like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," I sat through school and felt empty and lost. Now I know how Demi felt. Selena smirked at one point but then I ignored her for the rest of the time. I hated her guts.

As I walked home, is when I got sick, I threw up beside the road so bad that blood started to come out. I sat on a rock and rested as I watched cars pass by. I closed my eyes and thought of why I was sick but then I realized that I wasn't even used to this much exercise. As soon as I was feeling better, I made my way back home…

When I got home I worked on my homework and then I went to bed early. I just didn't want to get sick, I hated being sick.

************ *

As the weeks progressed I couldn't help but think of Nick. I missed him so much. I loved him after all, but I still hated him. He cheated on me after all! I got sicker and sicker and I was losing blood out of my mouth but I just didn't want to tell anyone, I figured it was normal, so I just kept it to myself.

I got up and left for school and I wasn't at school for very long…

I got to school and looked for Lilly and Oliver and they were nowhere in sight. As I was looking for them Demi ran over to me as best as she could with her baby, screaming, "Miley!? Lilly's having her baby now! And the teacher excused us for today because of her! Wanna go and support?"

"Yeah!" I was so happy for Lilly and Oliver.

"Wanna take your car or mine?" she asked.

I hadn't told my friends I didn't have a car and that I walk to school so I said, "Yours?"

"Sure, let's go!" As fast as we could we ran to her car, got in, and drove to the hospital. As we were driving to the hospital I thought of Lilly and then I went to Nick and then I remembered what Emily said back home…..

Wait a minute!? Lilly…Emily…They look like each other, I hadn't seen Emily in six months but I still remember her face and she looks almost like Lilly! That's weird…

We arrived and we rushed up to the pregnant women wing and then we saw Oliver nervously pacing around the waiting room. "Oliver!" I yelled to acknowledge that we were here. He turned around and weakly smiled, "What's the matter? You're getting a son today!"

"I know…It's just, I'm so nervous you know…I'm actually going to be a father and he actually might even look like me…It's hard to believe."

I patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be fine Oliver, don't worry so much."

A nurse then poked her head out of the door, "Mr. Oken?" He looked up at her, "Your wife successfully produced your son, would you like to see him?" He nodded nervously as he walked into the room behind the nurse.

After about twenty minutes he poked his head out, "She wants to see you two," he smiled, "and so does Andrew Oli!" He winked.

I smiled happy for him, "Andrew? Is his name?"

"Yeah, we decided on Andrew long before we decided to have sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants to see you two, come on."

Demi and I got up and followed him into the room and the first thing I noticed was the little loaf of bread in Lilly's arms. It was so cute and how she was back to normal size. My stomach kicked and I gasped shocked, it was the first time my babies had kicked me, I looked at Demi and she looked at me scared, so did Oliver and Lilly.

"Don't worry," I said, "My babies just kicked me for the first time, that's all."

Lilly smiled and I noticed that it looked like Emily's smile from back home, "That's normal Miley, and with twins…good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need all the luck there is…" I remembered that I had just thrown-up this morning.

"Your welcome. Now everybody…meet Andrew Oli Oken."

Demi and I both cheered silently as because Andrew was asleep in his mothers arms, "He's so cute Lilly."

"And tiny!" supplied Demi.

"And ours!" smiled Lilly as she kissed her husband (they were married right at the beginning of school).

I needed to go throw-up again so I needed to leave asap, "I'll be right back…I've got to use the restroom, hold on…"

I walked out of the room and then once as I was out of their eyesight I ran as fast as I could to the restroom and threw up in the toilet. As I finished I heard Demi walk in calling my name. Shoot, it was a good thing I was done. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, "I'm here Demi."

"Good, we were worried you fell in," she giggled.

"That's a lame joke Dems" I smiled, "I'm totally fine…"

"Okay, I decided to leave Lilly and Oliver and Andrew to their 'family' time, so you wanna drive back to the school to go home?"

I wanted a ride home but according to her point of view she thought I still had the van so I said, "Yeah sure, take me back." I hoped there would be at least one car still there. I prayed that as we drove back to the school.

As we arrived I sighed a relief, there were many cars still in the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow Miley," I waved bye and watched her drive off until she was out of sight and then I started walking home…..

************ *

When I got home I felt sick to my stomach again and then I ran to the bathroom and hurled in the toilet, as I stood up I felt whosy again, it took me some time but once I could see myself again I looked in the mirror. The last time I was in the mirror I was just about to have sex with Nick and now when I looked in the mirror I was a totally different person. Now I had no boyfriend…no fiancée, which reminded me. I looked down at the ring that I still hadn't taken it off. I cried…I did miss him, I wanted him back…but now it was to late…

He was gone…

I pulled myself together, I guess I'm going to be a single mother after all…oh well…I can do it, I still have money and lots of it too. I decided to try calling Emily tomorrow when I wake up, it would be evening where she lived so it would be okay. Then I waddled to the bedroom and then I fell asleep for the first time dreaming of Nick in a LONG time………

* * *

**Please review I only got 2 last time, please I've written up to 12 chapters so far I hope you guys still like it! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Oh NO!

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 9: Oh NO!

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping early and I wished so much that it was Friday…but it wasn't. I got up and went straight to my phone and checked for missed calls or texts. It read: 0. I went through my contact list and scrolled down to Emily's name. I hadn't talked to my sister since the beginning of summer and I was nervous, but I pushed call anyway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Em, it's…it's Miley…"

I heard her scream into the phone, "Miley?! OMG mom and dad were worried that you and Nick were dead! We are so worried!"

When she said Nicks name I flinched but then said, "I'm alright and so are my babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah I have twins!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, James Owen and Kayla Hannah!"

"Sweet, how's Nick?" I paused, "Miley?"

"We broke up."

"Wait…what?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because you were right about Nick all along."

"I was?"

"Yeah…"

"Miley…I kinda was wrong…"

"How, what do you mean?" I asked suspicion rising in my voice.

"He hasn't done any of those things, you were right Miley. He lost his virginity to you. He is actually a really good guy."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I asked those girls, and they've said they just wanted to stay away from him."

"Oh…so…"

"Get with him again Miley…I see the way he looked at you all summer and he really does love you and I know you had a fight, but that is natural, just get back together…"

"What if he's out of town, or even the country?"

"Try Miley…"

"And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"You were adopted right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…there's this girl at school who looks exactly like you."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Lilly…"

"Hmm…never heard it before…you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, doesn't ring a bell."

"Alright, just curious. Well I've got to go Emily. I've got school."

"Huh?"

"It's 6:45 here in the morning."

"Oh alright…Call soon, I love you Miles."

"I will, and I love you too sis. Bye," and I hung up the phone. So she didn't know who Lilly was and Nick wasn't with other girls. I was his first. Now I've got to call him. I nodded and walked down the stairs and suddenly I felt my stomach explode as James and/or Kayla kicked and I almost threw up on the spot, but I ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up. This wasn't normal I moaned as I threw up again and blood spitted out. Then I felt whosy and I threw up again. I couldn't see and I knew that any second I could pass out.

I quickly called Nick's number, thank goodness he picked up, "Hello?" His voice was like velvet.

"Nick…" I said weakly.

"Miley? What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" I could hear the relief in his voice that it was me.

"No…please come if you can…" I was using all my strength to stay awake.

"I'll be there asap, I'm just five minutes away." I heard him click the phone and I went to throw up again.

Five minutes later I heard the van pull up in the driveway and Nick breaking open the door as he ran around the house looking for me. Finally he came into the bathroom and saw me lying on the floor, "Miley!"

"Nick…"I said weakly, "I'm so sorry, I love you really, it's just-"

"Shush, don't talk so much, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick," I could feel myself going into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry…take care of James and Kayla…for me…good-bye. I love you……."

He was crying, "No! Don't leave me Miley!" I tried to stay awake but I couldn't, it hurt to bad. I closed my eyes…………

Nick's P.O.V.

I watched her as she closed her eyes, "NO!" I screamed, "Miley!" but she didn't respond, I picked her up and thought. She can't be dead! She can't, our babies! NO! I ran to the van and quickly buckled in and rushed to the hospital.

When I was there I ran into the building and they automatically took her away, I tried to follow but they told me to stay and sign some paperwork.

I hastily signed the paperwork and paced around the room. I can't loser her…she is my life, love, and commitment. I noticed that she was still wearing our engagement ring, so she wasn't that mad if she hadn't taken it off yet. We just got in a mini fight, that's normal. That's what couples do, they fight, but they always make it up in the end. But I can't make it up if she is dead….Oh please let her not be dead! Oh please Lord, don't let the love of my life die!

Suddenly the nurse came in the room, I was sitting down at the time and she came and sat down next to me, "Are you Nick Jonas?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Is she alright?" I watched as she hung her head and I started to cry, "No…."

"Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

"I can use some good news," I just rejected hearing if my lover was dead, I needed good news.

Then she said something that made my heart skip a beat, "She's totally fine Mr. Jonas. Her and the babies are very healthy but the bad news…"

"You mean she is alright?"

"Yeah, she just had too much exercise for twins, did you know she was walking over six miles a day?"

"Six miles a day!"

"Yeah…"

"No or else. See…we got in this fight and she broke up with me and I took the only vehicle we had…" I hung my head in shame, "What's the bad news?" I whispered.

"She's in a coma…"

I shut my eyes, somewhat relieved and somewhat scared, "What's the deadline date?" I knew that certain people had a certain time to be in a coma before they'd be dead.

"A month and then we'll put her down…"

"Okay…May I see her?"

"Certainly."

We got up and walked down the hall to her room, "How's the babies?" I asked concerned.

"They're just fine, if Miss Cyrus does pass away we'll take the babies out before they die too."

I dried not to think of my soon-to-be wife dying as I followed the nurse into the room and the first thing I noticed was the scale of Miley's heartbeat still beating. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful but it still pained my heart. I didn't want to touch her she seemed so fragile so I just took a chair and sat by her. I stayed with her and I wasn't going to eat or sleep until she woke up…

Miley's P.O.V. (All this time she can't move or speak but she is talking)

Wow…I don't feel sick. Wait a minute, I'm dead! But then I just heard somebody scrape a chair and felt someone sit next to me. So I'm not dead, oh I know…I'm in a coma, I heard the doctor's talking before and they said that I was in one.

I then heard Nick's velvety voice, "Miley…This is all my fault. I'm so sorry…" he sounded like he had been crying, I wanted to call back to him saying that it wasn't his fault. I should have called a taxi. But I couldn't, I was in a coma.

I tried to move but the weight was too much, it felt like I had the Titanic on me, so I gave up, I was just in the blackness. Then I tried opening my eyes but it felt like super glue was attached to my eyes. Other than what I could hear from the outside was the loudest heart beat that was of my own. I then also heard two smaller heartbeats going and then I realized that James and Kayla were okay. They were still alive and I was grateful…

Nobody's P.O.V. (Remember Miley can't really talk)

"I love you so much Miley. I'll tell you what really happened…okay so you know when I left at the party?" He was going to tell her the total truth about Selena.

"Yeah?" She was curious to know the absolute truth.

"Well to tell the truth…I did have sex with Selena but it wasn't on purpose. I was drunk and she kinda looked like you, sorry…You know, I never really left you. I stayed in a hotel that was 5 minutes away. Anyway, I don't want anything to do with her and I'll never take that path again, unless it is with you. I love you for you, I want to marry you Miley so please wake up, the doctors said that they'll put you down if you don't wake up by the time the months over." He was on the verge of tears.

Miley heard him and was pained in her heart, "Don't worry Nick, I'll try tomorrow, but as of now, I'm exhausted."

"I love you Miley so much and I don't know what your sister said about me, but I truly lost my virginity to you. You're the only person I wanted to lost it too. All the girls at school ignored me and pretended I didn't exist, I'm so glad I found you."

"And I you Nick, I just wish I could tell you that right now."

"I'm not going to eat/sleep until you wake up Miley so wake up please."

"Nick you have to eat!" He can't go out without food or sleep! I just have to wake up! But it's so hard, the weight was so much!

"Miley…I'm so sorry…" I felt his pain and it hurt my heart that he was crushed to death, "I love you too and I'll never leave whether you are alive or…or-…dead!" He sobbed now and I ached. I felt a strength for him that moment and I used it. Nope…still unconscious…

Nick's P.O.V.

Thinking…Her heart just changed course! "Miley come on! Wake up!" I sobbled harder, I just can't loser her…She will NOT be dead!

************ *

Nobody's P.O.V.

After two weeks Miley is still in the coma and Nick hadn't slept for over 10 minutes or eaten anything the doctor's gave him. He was growing skinner and his eyes were pretty much bloodshot and he still hadn't touched Miley anywhere.

Nick's P.O.V.

Maybe I should try touching her. After all…love can conquer anything…I thought.

I slowly reached my hand to hers and slowly I placed my hand on top of hers. Suddenly her heart started racing. It's working, I smiled as I squeezed her hand and said, "I love you so much Miley…" Her heart was accelerating rapidly now. I then decided quickly…

I leaned over and I kissed her as passionately as I could on her gaping mouth. I think that did it, as I slowly pulled away her eyes slowly opened, "Nick…" She said so weakly that I could scarcely hear her. I bawled.

"My Miley…" I hugged her fragile body, "I love you so much………………"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? I haven't gotten many review's do you hate my series now? I sorta need to know you know!!?? Please review, I just love writing this series as much as you love reading it? Do you? :)**


	11. Chapter 10 :D

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 10: :)

Miley's P.O.V.

I was still in a coma and then I felt a hand on my hand and I realized that it was Nicks hand. My heart started accelerating and energy overpowered me. Come on, wake up Miley! I need to wake up now! Come on, I could still see blackness but it was turning grey, I could then see a light and I knew I was almost out of a coma.

I then felt a kiss and I knew it was Nick. He was kissing me, I then felt the energy to slowly open my eyes, "Nick…" I said weakly, my voice had gone out, and I was exhausted.

I watched as Nick started bawling, "My Miley…" I felt him hug me gently. I was grateful because I was hurting not just in my stomach, but everywhere, "I love you so much…"

I then noticed his eyes were dark and at first I thought it was mascara, then it looked like he hadn't slept in 2 weeks, he was skinner to a bone. I felt a tear come out of my eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"Shush. I bet your exhausted, why don't we sleep together?"

I slowly nodded my head and I felt him get in the bed with me, he put my head on his chest and we held hands as we fell asleep. We were both exhausted after all…

************ *

I woke up who knew how many hours, or days, or even weeks later and I looked to my feet…but I couldn't see them. There was a bulging stomach in its place, instead, James and Kayla were now 8 months pregnant.

I felt much better, I didn't feel sick and I could smile again. I looked up and Nick was still sleeping, he didn't sleep at all, I couldn't believe it. he had shadows under his eyes but now they were pink and not black. he looked better. I rubbed my belly and I felt one of the twins kick and I gasped, they were kicking harder now that they were getting bigger.

I waited for an hour and just sat there thinking of about our family. I forgave Nick, but I guess fighting in couples is normal I looked at my hand, it still had the emerald/diamond ring on it. I smiled remembering the day he asked me to marry him, and then I shot up in the bed. Wow, I had a lot of energy! But I had realized that Nick and I weren't even married yet!

Twins were coming in a month and their parents weren't even married yet?! That was weird! I didn't want to wake up Nick because he was sleeping so peacefully, but I had too. We needed to be married within the month!

I shook him awake, "What?!" he yelled as he looked at me sacredly. "Are you okay? What's the problem?!"

I reassured him, "I'm fine nick. James and Kayla are fine."

"They why did you shake me awake like that for?!"

"Because Nick! We're going to have twins and we're not even married yet!"

The realization hit him, "You're right Miley! We have to wed! Once we are out of this hospital, let us marry!"

"Yeah, you know the date?"

"Nah, but what does it matter. We have probably slept for weeks now."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm still tired."

"Well…let's fall back asleep," he smiled and once again twisted his hand into mine and we fell asleep……

************ *

After 3 days, the hospital finally let us go. They probably just wanted to make sure I wouldn't slip back into a coma.

When we arrived back at the house Nick got out of the car and helped me into the house. I was 8 months pregnant after all. "Thank you Nick." I said after he sat me down on the couch, I realized that I was going to be this pregnant when I go down the isle, I flinched a little so Nick wouldn't see that Kayla and James kicked. They were getting bigger by the day, "Nick?"

He turned to me as he sat down, "What Miley?"

"How would you like to be married?"

"I don't know, it is up to you my sweet." He kissed my forehead.

"I want all our friends and my parents and sister here…"

"But they live in the U.S.!"

"Nick…When I called Emily she said my parents were worried, not mad, and I want my dad to lead me off to you."

"Well, whatever you want Miley. I will give," I smiled as he kissed me passionately, 'I'm so sorry I hurt you Miley, I will never go down that road again, I promise."

I smiled, "I love you Nick," I kissed him again and then we started making-out. I pulled away before it went to far, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you found me."

"Me too, even though I came from a terrible family."

"Doesn't matter with that, I love you the way that you are."

He smiled, "I'm very glad," and he kissed me again deeply.

I pulled away, "We should probably plan the wedding…" I noticed the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, alright."

I looked at him, "Don't worry Nick, there is the honeymoon to enjoy."

He smiled at that, "Okay then, let's get the wedding planned. I'll call the pastor."

"Alright, how about two weeks?"

"Of course, and you can call your family."

I nodded as he left the room and I called up Emily nervously, "Em?"

"Miley! How are you? I've been so worried about you breaking up with Nick. Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, in fact we're together now again and I've done better…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in a coma."

"What?!"

"Yeah…after I called you the first time I was so sick. I fell into a coma, but Nick saved me."

"Well…tell him thank you for saving me sister!"

"I will. Hey, is mom and dad there?"

"Um yeah…you want me to grab them?"

"Yeah mom please," I knew mom wouldn't yell at me when dad would, I listened as Emily walked around the house calling for mom, then after 8 months I finally heard my mother's voice.

"Miley?!"

I almost cried into the receiver at once and then I felt strong arms bind me together. Nick must have come back from calling the pastor, "Yes mom," I croaked.

"Oh Miley! I miss you, come home sweet pea!"

"No mom. I like it here."

"Where are you, you are within driving distance. Our family is dying over here without you."

"No mom…" I sighed, might as well tell them the truth so they would know where to come for the wedding, "I'm in Scotland," there was silence at the other end, "Mom?"

"Honey, are you alright? How's the baby? Do you need us? Are you sick dear?"

"No not anymore…and they're doing just fine," I smiled knowing what she was going to ask.

"They're?"

"I have twins mom!"

"Honey!? That's great!"

"Yep, James Owen and Kayla Hannah!"

"That's great! 8 months right?"

"Yep…Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Nick and I aren't married yet," Silence, "I was wondering if the family could fly up here and see me be wed?"

"Honey, that is great. Yes, when is it?"

I turned to Nick behind me as he mouthed the words, 18th, "The 18th."

"We'll be there the 15th! Good-bye hun. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too mom. Say hi and I love you to dad for me."

"Okay, bye dear."

"Bye," and I hung up the phone. My parents were coming all the way to Scotland just to see me get married and see their grandchildren I bet. I was happy as I turned to Nick, "All settled. The family is coming the 15th," I smiled.

"I'm glad dear," He kissed me, "I already called Lilly and Oliver and Demi to come, they'll be there."

"Great," I smiled and he helped me get upstairs to our bedroom and helped me into bed. I was huge! I looked down at myself and alls I saw was a bulging stomach, "I'm fat," I groaned.

"No your not. You're just having twins is all."

"I know. By the way, how is Emily doing with Andrew?"

"She's doing fine with 2 month Andrew, she said her and Oliver are still together. They are a little bit hesitant to me but what would you expect?"

"I know. I hope she cools off that steam by the wedding."

"Yeah, me too Miley. I love you."

"Love you too Nick. Tomorrow I go with Lilly and Demi to pick out the dresses and you can go with Oliver to pick out the tux."

"Perfect. Good night honey, I love you."

"Love you too," I giggled that he had just said that and I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away……

************ *

The next day I was out with Lilly and Demi at the wedding shop trying out a very good looking dress, "What do you guys think? Is it to showy? After all I had already gone through five dresses to try on because I was pregnant.

"You look beautiful Miley," said Demi.

"Yeah Miley, you're gorgeous," said Lilly confirming that. I had finally found the perfect dress. She was holding Andrew who looked like her and hw as so cute with his little blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He reminded me of my sister Emily which was so weird. Yes Emily was adopted but she can't possibly be related to Lilly, she can't.

"Thanks, now I'll go take this off and chill awhile. How about the movies?"

We all agreed as we got of my dress and back into comfortable clothes.

With Nick and Oliver

I was trying on a very decent looking black tux, "How's this Oliver?"

"Really good man. You look handsome enough to be a husband."

"Really? You think so?"

"Totally."

"I just hope Miley thinks so," I looked in the mirror. I was a changed man. I wasn't an abused boy anymore, when my dad was in jail and my mom hated my guts. Now I was going to be married to the love of my life forever and have our kids plus grandkids to come. I loved Miley with all my heart and I couldn't wait until it was our honeymoon. I was excited. I wanted her badly, but I pushed that out of my mind…We weren't married yet…

As I drove home and came into the house I noticed something was very different. Something eerie like something put out of order. I ran up to our bedroom and I noticed that Miley wasn't back yet. But something was wrong. Miley should've been home hours ago. And then I noticed the note on the dressor……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the lateness I was gone from my house last weekend so sorry for the wait but please tell you friends hopefully my series is good enough and please review on what you think :) Thanks**

**-Laura**


	12. Chapter 11: See & Sea

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 11: See and Sea

Nick-

Miley's in labor! Come to the hospital asap Nick! And bring Oliver if you want too! You're twins are coming early!

-Lilly

"OMG!" I ran right out of the door and back into the van and almost sped to the hospital as I felt as I dared. I arrived quickly and I rushed into the hospital. "Miley Cyrus!" I pretty much yelled at the first doctor I came too. He pulled me over.

"Are you Nick Jonas?" He said urgently pulling me along with him and I nodded, "Then follow me."

I was already following him, but I still obeyed and then we walked into the hallway and I heard her scream. It was a loud piercing scream and my heart almost broke. I had never heard Miley scream like that before.

We walked into the room and Lilly was there, telling her to breathe and everything will be just fine by holding her hand. I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand and I felt her gasp, "Nick…they are coming!" She screamed again and dug her nails into my hands.

It stung a little bit, but it didn't matter, I loved her and she will live. She will live.

She screamed again as the doctor came in, "Alright Miss Miley. You can do this. When you get the chance, just push dear."

I watched as Miley nodded and her face screwed up in pain looked at me.

"You're doing fine honey," I reassured her and then she pushed as she squeezed my hand tightly and held down the screaming and focused on getting both our kids out safely.

After probably 20 minutes the doctor said, "Alright Miley, you are doing great! Just one more push!" I watched as she screwed up her face in concentration, I saw her push one last time. Then I heard a baby crying. I was looking at her and she still seemed to be conscious and she pushed again and now I heard two babies crying. Our babies! "Alright Mr. Jonas, would you like to cut their chords?"

I nodded my head, this was the first step of becoming a father. I did so, still watching Miley who was exhausted but still alive. I sighed a relief, she was still alive after just having twins come out of her. I went back up to her head and kissed her sweating forehead. Her body was now back to normal and she was smiling.

"We have twins."

"We have twins," I agreed.

"Do you guys have names for this baby boy and girl?"

"Yes," I said and then I looked at Miley and she nodded toward the doctor giving me permission to give out the names of our babies, "We'll name the boy James Owen Jonas and the girl Kayla Hannah Jonas."

"Are you guys married?"

I grabbed Miley's hand which had the very engagement ring on it and held it up to the doctor's, "We're going to marry in a week."

"Alright. We'll name them after you."

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left to leave Miley and me alone…

Miley's P.O.V.

I looked at Nick and smiled. We had a family now. We knew the expectations of a family and we were ready, plus we would be graduating in two months, and then Nick would hopefully find a good enough job so I would be a stay-at-home mom with the kids until they graduate from high school of which I knew was 18 years from today. Today was March 6th and Kayla and James were born, "Nick?"

"Yes dear?" he kissed my forehead again and squeezed my hand.

I noticed my nails in his hand, "I'm sorry 'bout your hand."

"Don't worry, that's why men have strong hands," he winked and I smiled, "I love you Miley." He leaned down and kissed me full passion on the lips. I noticed that he was holding back. It was like he wanted something he couldn't have. I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"It's just…I'm a father and you're still alive…"

"You thought I was just going to leave with you to take care of our two kids? No way I was going to die! Honestly Nick, I was going to stay here on earth. I love you Nick and our two kids. I leaned up to him and kissed him, "I can't wait to be married next week."

"Me too Miley…Me too…" He smiled as we shared another kiss.

A couple days later Miley's family arrives and it is the night before the wedding

"Mom! Dad! Emily!" I screamed as I ran outside. Nick ran behind me as I heard the car pull up to the driveway. Our two kids we would pick up at the hospital the afternoon after the first night of the wedding. They were healthy babies, but they just needed to stay in the hospital for a week.

"Miley!" My sister Emily screamed as we embraced each other into a giant hug, "I've missed you sis!"

"You too Em!"

"You haven't changed a bit! Where are the babies?" She patted my stomach.

"I had them early. They're more healthy and at the hospital until the next day after the wedding."

"Cool, cool," she turned to Nick who was holding my waist protectively, "Nice to see you again Nick. And…" she turned back to me and I nodded, "and I'm sorry I judged you…" she looked down in shame.

"It's alright, I get that a lot."

Then my parents came up and Nick helped my dad bring all the luggage in the house, "Mom…you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, but with twins I bet you were bigger like this, weren't you?" She demonstrated.

"Nope bigger. But I've missed you mom!" I embraced her into a tight hug and felt her hug me back. It was good to be in my mother's arms, she was 45 and a grandma now, but I am always going to be her little girl…

The next day at the wedding before it started with: Nick's P.O.V.

"I'm so nervous man…" I said to Oliver.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, when I saw Lilly coming down the isle I thought I might have feinted. She was so beautiful and I went weak at the knees, but you're getting married to the girl of your dreams. That should count for something."

"Oh it does…It was worth the wait…" I readjusted my tux, I didn't think I looked good enough.

"Stop fidgeting man, you'll be fine," I nodded and followed him out the door to wait up at the altar for the love of my life…

With Miley

"Oh gosh guys. Do you think he'll like it?" I was so nervous, I had of course never been married but my hands were sweating and shaking."

"It looks fine Miley," said Demi who was now the only girl pregnant in the room.

The day I got out of the hospital she, Lilly, and me had to rush to the clothing place to try on a new dress, since I wasn't pregnant anymore and I just didn't feel right. My breasts felt like they were hanging out to far, but it was part of the process of having babies, so I had to deal with it. I just was so happy to finally be married to the love of my life.

"Guys, it is time!" said Lilly who had peeked her head in the door to let us know when it was safe to walk out of the room and then she added, "Oh and Miley, you are going to love your new wed husband. He looks handdddsommmmeeee…" She sang and I smiled, tux or no tux, or no clothes at all, he was handsome to me. I nodded.

"Let's do this…" and I walked with them to the back of the church.

I watched as Demi walked up with some guy she met two weeks ago and Lilly walk down with Oliver and then I heard the Cannon in D play as the shuffle of feet got up to greet me. I took a breath in and out and walked inside…It was time for me to be married…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was after the wedding and now it was the reception before Nick and I drove out to our honeymoon and I looked down at the ring now on my left hand. I was married…It was an even more beautiful ring then my engagement ring. Nick's was simple with little pieces of emeralds, but it was beautiful. I loved my ring and he loved his. We were holding hands as my parents and sister came up. I hugged my sister and then as I was hugging my dad I heard two shrill screams.

I looked down the line, it was Emily and Lilly. Wait a minute…They looked exactly the same. The only different thing was that Lilly was wearing a more formal dress then Emily was. I gasped. They were staring at each other. Everybody in the room seemed to have also gasped.

I walked over to them, "Guys what's wrong?" I dragged Nick along behind me.

Emily looked at me, "She looks like me!" I looked from one to the other and sure enough, they were identical.

"What is your mothers name?" I asked.

"Mine is Clara Osment." said Lilly and then she looked at Emily who was gaping at her.

"That was my mothers name before she died!"

"Was, she is. She's still alive. We're twins!" she smiled. I watched as Emily's face turned mad and confused to happy and content.

"I have a sister!"

"Not just any sister, a younger sister but we look like twins!" I watched as they gave each other hugs more compassionately. I was happy for them. I looked at Nick who was confused.

"They are long lost sisters Nick," I watched as he turned happy and then kiss me passionately on the lips, "Are you ready for tonight?" He whispered seductively in my ear and I blushed, I loved him to much.

"Yes…" I whispered as seductively as I could and I kissed him again. I felt him smile into our kiss. I broke away and we smiled at each other. He was finally mine…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was dance time and Nick and I went home, changed into comfortable clothes and then drive to the after reception of dancing.

The speaker of the party announced for the bride and groom to have the first dance and then we would party until 11:00pm until Nick and I left for our one night honeymoon.

"I picked this song out special for you Miley," Nick said as the music started and he brought me onto the dance floor. I gasped, the song was 100 Years by Five For Fighting. (AN: If you haven't heard this song check it out!!!)

"I love this song Nick…"I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, we have 100 years to live, so let's live to the fullest alright my wife?"

I nodded and watched as other people came to the dance floor to slow dance, I saw my parents, Oliver and Lilly and even Demi was dancing a little with Emily. This was a really special night and I loved it.

"Come with me…"I heard Nick whisper and we walked off the dance floor. Nobody noticed, they knew to leave us two lovebirds alone now…

We walked outside hand in hand and I gasped. It was a beautiful night, and a full moon as well. I looked out to the sea and what caught my eye I gasped.

There was a small boat and there were candles lit on the deck, "Oh Nick…will that be our honeymoon?" I looked at him as my eyes filled with tears of joy.

He wiped my eyes, "Yes…I hope you like it…" With that he took my hand and led me down to the dock where it was stationed. Down here it looked even more beautiful.

He got in the boat and then turned back and picked me up around the waist and put me back on the dock and then he untied the ropes and we floated out to sea.

I turned to Nick with tears in my eyes, "Why are you crying Miely?" He wiped the tears off my face.

"This is so beautiful Nick. Thank you…"

"I would do anything for my wife, Mrs. Jonas." I smiled, he was all mine tonight. Just him and me….and the sea…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guys like? Please review but I have made another series would you PRETTY please with cherries on top check it out???!!! It's is called Brendan and Laura. Thanks so much and review!!! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: James Owen and Kayla Hannah

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 12: James Owen and Kayla Hannah

We sat holding hands in silence for awhile just 1)to take in the beautiful scenery, and 2) to wait until it was safe enough from the shore to start the actual honeymoon.

Once we were safe enough away he picked me up and I gasped, "Nick…What are you doing?!" He had me in his arms.

"Wow Miley, you seem much lighter…" he joked and I giggled.

"Well of course Nick, I'm not carrying two babies inside of me anymore. I then looked at him, "Did we ever find out if James or Kayla came out first?"

"Yeah, it was James."

"What a selfish brother." We both laughed, "Just like his father," I joked.

"Yeah…Hey!" And then he threw me up in the air but of course he caught me, "There, does that teach you a lesson my wife." I was still scared, "Don't worry, I won't do it again. I promise." I nodded and smiled.

He walked over to the door and I knew that leading behind it was the bedroom.

He carried me into the room and we both gasped, it was honeymoon style with all the fluffy pillows and candles and the scent was just perfect. He laid me on the bed, there was really no room to move around. We were on a boat in a very small room, on a very small bed.

Nick and I were so closely huddled together that he would probably look down and see my cleavage, but he kept his eyes on me. I noticed that they were burning with lust, but he held back, "We don't have to do this Miley, we could just go to sleep."

I shook my head, "I know we have twins Nick, but I want more, don't you?"

He nodded, "Yes Miley. Is that a yes?" I nodded as he smiled, "I love you Mrs. Jonas."

I smiled at my new name. This will probably be the best sex because we are married now with a new kind of that power. I leaned over, but I didn't have to lean far, and I kissed him. He passionately kissed me back.

He practically tore off my shirt to desperately please me, but I ripped off his shirt at almost the exact same moment. Then he started nibbling on my neck and it was nice and loving, but urgent at the same time. I moaned as he squeezed my breasts through my lacy black bra, I quickly pulled off his pants, I wanted him to be the first one naked and then I felt him unbutton my tight jeans and pull them from my legs. He was desperate…he then started kissing down to the hem of my underwear and then rubbed in-between my inner thighs with his hands. I was breathing more heavily now and I started getting wet and moaning louder, "Nick…please keep going…"

He slowly slipped my underwear down and he kissed my clit and I was moaning as he pressed his face into me to smell me and taste me, I then felt his fingers move from my butt to my hole and put a finger inside me. I was used to this by now and I wanted him more. I WANTED him!

And then I managed to focus my brain to pull down his boxers and he gasped when I squeezed his butt gently. I then felt him licking all around me and me getting close to my orgasm, "Nick…hurry!"

He then plunged his penis straight into me without giving me any warning and I screamed out of pleasure, "More! More!" I screamed at him.

"There is no _more_ Miley! I'm already all in!" He tried plunging deeper and deeper and I love him, his chest was against mine and now I felt like one body to him. We were sweating while he was still inside of me and it felt wonderful…

He kept thrusting in and out and all the while I kept moaning, "More…more…"

Finally I knew my orgasm was coming close and I moaned his name as my walls closed once again against his penis and I was moaning and he was grunting and then we burst and he pulled himself out of me, "That was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G…" I managed to gasp.

"Yeah, I guess when you're married it is 10 times better…"

We calmed down our breathing and my back was to Nick, I closed my eyes because sleep was overpowering me and just before I slipped into unconscious I felt Nick pull me closer to his body and heat, there were no blankets for some odd reason so we only had each other to keep warm.

Our legs intertwined each other as he wrapped his arm underneath my head and the other around my bare back to cup my breast. He squeezed them playfully until I spoke something.

"That feels good Nicky." I smiled.

"It should after what we just went through…"

He kept playing with my breasts until sleep overcame me and I fell into unconscious…

* * *

I woke up to the sea crashing against our boat. I couldn't move. Nick's arms were still wrapped all the way around me like the night before. Very carefully I looked at my watch…It read 9:39am, in a couple of hours we would be getting to go and pick up James and Kayla from the hospital and take them back to our house to se their aunt Emily and grandma and grandpa.

I daydreamed until Nick snored and I started giggling, it was such a cute snore as well and then I giggled louder and then he said, "I love you Miley, so much…"

"I love you too." I whispered back thinking he wouldn't hear me.

He then squeezed my breasts, "I love your breasts Miley…" I giggled as chills went down my spine and I felt a wave of energy. He then moved his hand down to my clit and I felt wetness again. "I love you Miley…"

"Nick, are you asleep?" I whispered now getting horny and turned on. there was no answer, so how can he be dreaming like this? Does eh dream about sex with me all the time? His hand was not only brushing and rubbing my pussy, but then I felt his penis moving around and then I gasped. He had stuck it in me from behind. He was having real sex with me when he was still asleep, that was weird!

I moaned as he just stuck it in there, "I love you Miley…"

"Nick…" I whispered loudly. It was actually comfortable and very awkward since he was actually in a dream and I in a reality.

I felt my walls tightly close and then he released by waking up and saying, "Miley!"

I was breathing heavily as I released myself from him and I flipped over to face him, "What was that Nick?"

"What?"

"You just had sex with me in your sleep!"

"I did?"

"Yeah…that was weird, but it felt good at least, it's just weird."

"That is very weird. Okay…" He sat up and so did I, "You ready to go pick up our kids?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like we just skipped the pregnancy part of our beginning marriage."

"I know," I got up and got dressed into my clothes again and so did he and then we came out and all the candles had burned out and he started the motor and we headed back to land.

* * *

We were driving to the hospital and then we arrived and Nick and I walked hand in hand into the hospital and then into the room where our twins were, "Oh my gosh Nick, they look so cute!"

"Yeah."

Little baby James I noticed had Nick's hair and eyes and it looked like Nick's baby picture, "And you though that the looked like me!" I laughed.

"He could have your personality though," he smiled.

I smiled, "Yeah," I looked at Kayla knowing that she would look like Nick, and sure enough, she did look like Nick. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but to no effect, "Kayla looks like you too Nick…"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Do you want to try again then?" he said seductively.

I giggled, "Nick…we are newly weds plus the fact that we have twins, lets find out how we deal with two kids first."

He groaned, "Oh alright…"

"Nick I will still have sex with you, it'll just be protected as of now."

He brightens up, "Really?"

"Nick…I like it too…" I blushed red and I saw him smile hugely, "Let's just go get our kids and we'll worry about this discussion later."

"Alright…"

We walked into the baby room and sure enough there was James Owen in a blue blanket and Kayla Hannah in a pink one. They were so adorable and tiny!

The nurse handed me Kayla and she was like a loaf of bread in my arms, she was already bigger then the week before when she was born, but now she was growing faster. It was really good news that Kayla didn't start crying when the nurse put her in my arms, but Kayla's eyes was closed and then she opened them. (It was the first time Kayla opened her eyes.) I smiled, her eyes just looked exactly like Nick's, with the same sparkle. I walked over to Nick who had James in his arms.

The little boy wasn't crying either but when I looked into James's eyes I gasped. They were my eyes and they were hazel with blue-green tint to them. They were unique, just like mine. I smiled at James and I lifted Kayla up to her brother and then something happened that Nick and I both almost feinted to.

They grabbed their little hands together…

It wasn't a scary oh who are these people look in their eyes, it was a we're going home to a family type of look.

Now it was finally time to start our happy family…

A couple of weeks later I'm at home with nick on a Saturday and we are a happy family. nick found a really good job and now we were taking the rest of high school on the internet. Lilly's baby Andrew was getting bigger by the day since he was two months older then James and Kayla, and Demi was due anytime now.

The phone then rang…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miley! Is Nick there? Demi is in labor, she needs support, let's go!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!" I screamed into the phone.

I hung up and Nick who looked confused so I told him what was going on, "Oh my gosh let's go!"

Luckily we had gone shopping for a twin car seat and so we grabbed the kids and ran to the van to get in and drive to the hospital and we saw Lilly as we crashed into the labor wing and ran over to her who had Andrew in her arms.

I was carrying Kayla and Nick was carrying James. Both of which were looking around their new surroundings, "Is she alright?" asked Nick.

"So far she is," said Lilly who turned to Oliver who had his arms wrapped around her waist, "I hope…"

"She'll be fine guys!" said Oliver, "She _will_ be fine."

After about 10 more minutes the nurse came out. She carried no expression on her face and she walked up to Lilly.

I was breastfeeding James right now, so I couldn't walk ove rand find out news so Nick went over in my place.

I watched as all the nurse did was hand Lilly and Nick a piece of paper each and leave. Nick looking confused walked back to me and sat down.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's find out…"

And so we did………


	14. Chapter 13: Oops! Sorry Miley! The End

"The Perfect Man"

Episode 13: Oops! Sorry Miley!

I watched as Nick opened the paper from its envelope and I leaned over to read it over his shoulder.

Dear Miley and Nick,

It's Demi and it'll be very hard writing this but I've got to let you guys know the truth…I'm actually 15 years-old and my name is not Demi, it is Mitchie and I'm very sorry but I'm not really happy with my life.

I'm entrusting you guys and Lilly and Oliver with this baby due in a couple of weeks. Would you guys name her Christina Demi, after my fake name lol. Anyways I'm entrusting you with $50,000 and a child.

Another thing to know is that I became homeless when my parents found out I was pregnant.

I'm very sorry guys, but if I die I ask for you to make my daughter have the best life she can.

Love,

Mitchie (Demi)

P.S. Well good-bye my friends, my sisters, my life :)

I looked from the note to Nick, "She can't be--"

"Dead?" I looked over at Lilly and Oliver and they just looked as confused and shocked as I did.

Demi (Mitchie) was dead…She was gone…forever……

But Christina Demi lives on and she expects me, Nick, Lilly, and Oliver to take care of her daughter…I looked at Nick who nodded and I looked over at Lilly and Oliver and they nodded as well…she was dead…

"Nick, we have to care for this child, Demi would've wanted it…"

"We've got two on our own Miley, did you really want a 3rd baby right away?"

"No…" I walked over to Lilly, "What are you going to do Lilly?"

"We'll take care of her, you guys already have two kids and so we'll take care of two as well. We'll take care of Christina, but of course, you will get to visit her often…I just can't believe she is dead!"

"I know!" A tear leaked out of my eyes but I knew that once I started crying so would James and then Andrew and Kayla…I needed to be strong. Nick probably would've put his arm around me if he wasn't carrying Kayla but alls he did was pat my back telling me that it was going to be okay.

We drove home in silence that day. Christina would be out of the hospital in a week and then Lilly and Oliver would take care of her.

That night I laid down in the bed. I couldn't get to sleep. Demi (Mitchie) was dead…She had died during childbirth…why did she have to die!?

I turned over in the bed and faced Nick who was sleeping soundlessly. I sighed and grabbed his hand of which it was on his stomach. It felt nice and warm as I finally drifted asleep….

Nick's P.O.V.

I woke up a couple hours later after I fell asleep next to my wife. I noticed that she was asleep and holding my hand. I smiled, squeezing it gently, she must've needed my presence closer to her.

Then I heard James crying in his room and soon Kayla joined him, "Miley…Miley honey…wake up…"

I watched as she shuffled awake, "Wha-what?!"

"James and Kayla…They probably need to be fed…"

"Oh alright…" We both got up and groggily walked into our kids' room. I went over and picked up James as Miley picked up Kayla and she sat in the feeding rocking chair. She looked at me and sighed, she knew I wasn't going to leave.

It was actually cute and nice that I could watch her breast-feed to our kids…Uh oh…I felt my boxers tighten. I was getting turned on as she lifted up her pajama shirt to reveal her full-size breasts. I smiled, "What Nick?" she asked.

"Nothing honey…" I blushed as my voice came out seductively as I say Kayla start sucking for milk.

"Yeah Nick…Don't think I didn't see your boxers…" She looked at me and I couldn't help but see the lust in her eyes, but it wasn't just lust, it was love too.

"Uh…it does that Everytime…" I wasn't a very good liar.

"You liar…It just did that tonight…"

I watched her breasts jiggle as she finished feeding Kayla who had started falling asleep again. I then traded James for Kayla, and I 'accidentally' brushed her left breast with my hand as I pull back away. I saw her shudder and I smiled to myself, I think I was turning her on, I thought.

I watched as she fed James and I put Kayla in her crib once she fell asleep on me and by the time I turned around again James had finished. I watched as she put James to sleep and then put him in his crib and he closed his little eyes next to his sister.

I decided to shock Miley and I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She gasped as I kissed the back of her neck sucking slightly, and I heard her moan, "Nick…not in front of the kids."

I smiled, glad she didn't object and she did want me. I surprised her by picking her up in my arms and we kissed each other frantically. Her hands were all over me. In my hair, around my back, everywhere…she was _frantic_!

We reached our room and I pushed her down on the bed frantically, I was eager myself, "You sure Miley? Are you alright?"

"Yes Nick…Please…?"

"You think I don't want this either Miley?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Well…I do! You saw the look I gave you in the room." She nodded happily before I plunged downward into a passionate kiss and then I ripped her pajama top off her body. Automatically I went to her breasts sucking and nibbling her nipples. I wanted her so badly. She moaned louder as I frantically kissed down to the hem of her pajama bottoms.

I was only wearing boxer shorts after all and I kissed now more slowly wanting to tease her…

Miley's P.O.V.

Ugh…this feels great! Man now he is slowing down! He was now just above my pajama pants. I really had noticed that his penis jerked outward when I revealed myself in the room. I had shuddered when he brushed my breast and now I was feeling wet in-between my legs again.

"Nick…go faster…" I moaned. He after all was taking forever.

"Just wait Miley…" He slid down my pants so now he was in his boxers and I in my underwear. He then did something different through his boxers and through my underwear, he rubbed his penis against my pussy. I almost burst at the pleasure.

"Nick! Ahhh…"

"I knew you would like it…" He kissed my lips and I gasped as he gave me a big push and then he flung his tongue into my mouth and we twisted and twirled. I felt his hands to my underwear and pushed down to reveal myself to him. I did the same with his boxers.

"You sure you want to Miley?"

"Yes Nick…Just go…"

I gasped as I felt him automatically go into me. I screamed, "Nick!" but out of pleasure then he kissed me to calm me and keep my quiet before I woke up James and Kayla. "Shh…Miley. Don't wake up our kids."

I nodded as he thrust in and out. I want to scream in pleasure but 1) I didn't want to wake up our kids and 2) he was kissing me fiercely.

Then I felt my walls closing around again and I knew I was very close to my orgasm now…I was sweating as his hands were on my hips and mine twirled in his hair. I gasped his name as he gasped mine, "Miley!"

"What!?"

"I…" And I burst, but suddenly something was very wrong…

He never realeased…

"Nick…???" I got worried, he was still inside of me, all 8 inches or so, "Did you burst?"

"No…" I could tell by his voice that he was panicking.

"Don't worry…" I had a tear in my eye because having that much pressure inside of me hurt. Having a 8-inch cock inside of me not doing anything now, really hurt.

He noticed the tear in my eye as it fell, "Miley…" I felt him tug but it stayed and I winced feeling now probably blood rushing to my uterus. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have just rushed, I should have waited…" I winced as he tried to pull away again and my body was beneath him whilst he was on top of me.

I loved him but now we were stuck like this and it wasn't comfortable at all. Then I had an idea…

"Nick..!"

"What?!"

"Here…" I put my hand down to his waistline and started rubbing his lower area down to the beginning of his cock. He started moaning, "Does that feel good Nicky?"

"Yeah it helps…" I stared rubbing harder and faster as he moaned louder and louder, "Keep going!"

"I'm trying," I said as the pain was becoming worse and worse. My walls were closing in, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing… "Nick…this hurts…" I started crying, the pain was just to much…

He wrapped his arms around my body, "Don't worry Miley…I'll call the hospital…It feels good but I'm still stuck…I'm so sorry Miley…"

I winced and nodded as together we shifted positions so he could reach the phone. I listened as he talked and talked trying not to notice the unbearable pain in my vagina. It was just so much pressure! "Nick! Oww!" He had tried pulling out and I screamed but he quickly covered my mouth as he hung up the phone.

"It is the only way Miley. I have to pull hard and faster and the doctor says this could happen a lot because I was stupid and didn't go slowly at first because I rushed this."

I nodded my head with tears around my eyes grew from when he pulled.

"Okay, you ready?...1…"

"2…" I held my breath.

"3…" he pulled as he covered my mouth as I screamed. It felt like a knife plunging into my vagina.

Then I felt a rush of relief, despite the pain…I gasped glad that the pressure was gone. I laid back in the bed gasping for air, and then Nick jumped up, "Miley! Your bleeding!" I looked down and sure enough I was. I ran to the bathroom and quickly got in the shower and wiped away all the blood. I looked down as it washed away and I was pink like I had sunburn. I then heard Nick walk in, "Miley?"

"Yes?" I heard my voice crack.

"Miley can I come in too? I'm bloody too."

"Alright Nick. I'm clean now."

I watched as he got in the shower in front of me and clean himself off then he turned around and grabbed my hips, "I'm so sorry Miley. That'll never happen ever again…" He hugged me as I laid my head on his shoulder and cried silently, in-between my legs it still hurt.

He hugged me tighter, "Don't you forgive me honey? I'm so sorry…I--I'll get a vasectomy…" (AN: Look it up if you don't know!)

I quickly looked up at him, "No!"

He smiled, "Gotcha!"

I giggled and hit him, "That was so NOT funny!"

"Ha, you totally fell for it!"

"But it wasn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

I thought about it, "Yes Nick. But next time even if I scream for more…go slowly…"

"Right my love…"

I smiled and hugged him and I laughed it off, "I was so scared Nick…"

"Me too Miley…me too…"

We hoped out of the shower and got dressed. I figured I was going to be sore for a couple of days but it didn't matter, I still loved him. He was my significant other after all…:)

I walked back into our room and I laid on the bed exhausted from what had happened. Nick came in and sat next to me taking my hand, "You don't hate me…do you Miley?"

"No Nick…I don't."

"Please…don't get a divorce."

I closed my eyes, "I won't get a divorce just because we couldn't have proper sex Nick! I still love you with all my heart and now we know that next time we will have to be more careful."

"Right…I love you my Smiley Miley…"

I smiled, as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly, but passionately, "I love you too Nicky…" I closed my eyes, sleep coming over me as I drempt a peaceful dream of a very happy family with my Perfect Man in the future…………

* * *

Wha'cha guys think? Sorry it was LATE SCHOOL Yeah I know I know. Was it good? Terrible? Unexpected? Loving? Kind? Anything else? Please review as is this is the last episode of the Perfect Man. I started a new series called Past Pain, so check it out. I also have one question, should I continue this series with Kayla, James, Andrew, and Christina in the future? I already have a somewhat story, it's up to you :) Let me know what you think!!! Review please!!!! :)


End file.
